I Will Always Save You
by DragonPhoenix16
Summary: AU and Canon Divergence - Zhalia betrayed them that day. Dante Vale was dead. Sophie Casterwill and Lok Lambert were captured by the Organization. The Huntik Foundation crumbled in the wake of tragedy. A month later, the truth is revealed and all is not as it seems as a war comes to an end.
1. The Fall

**_Inspired by fandomlover's Dark is the Day story._**

 ** _Based on a previous work, Always Save You._**

* * *

Prologue:

 _Zhalia_

From the shadows, I watched as Klaus fired a Poisonfang that struck Dante square on the back. I winced for him knowing what would happen to him next, but other than that, I didn't dare move. I was already on thin ice with the Organization and with Klaus. This was my time to prove my loyalty. But I didn't think it would hurt this much.

Dante was winded and struggled to breathe. I know that the magic would feel as if it were burning through him right now. There would be no evidence of it on the clothes, but underneath, the poisonous venom, however amount that had hit him, was stinging his skin, seeping in ever deeper to the muscle. Klaus's magic and experimentation with it always led to the bodily harm of the person instead of having it go through any barriers such as clothing. It was an easier way of killing someone without magic leaving an apparent trace.

A part of me felt sorry, wanted to stop things. But I couldn't listen. Though, I had considered that an option, I figured nothing good would come of it. I would be a traitor to both the Foundation and Organization. Then, there would be absolutely nowhere I could hide. So, I let things go on.

Dante was alone. I had ensured that there was no one left to help him, and Klaus had brought his steroid-pumped goons to make sure that Dante couldn't muscle his way out of this one. If he was smart, he wouldn't fight, he would let things play out.

"I see you are no fool, Vale." Klaus said as Dante took a moment of respite. I could hear the gloating in the old man's voice and I almost scoffed.

Klaus didn't know Dante like I did. At least I didn't underestimate him. I kept my focus, and I watched as his eyes quickly surveyed the area. He was using this moment of Klaus's monologue to think of a way out. But like me, he came to the same conclusion, and I watched as he resigned himself to the situation, slightly relaxing and letting his muscles rest for a moment. He was alone and all he could do was listen to Klaus continue, "You _were_ an ideal specimen…That is, for my lab."

 _Were._ Past tense. I could feel a chill run through me and my stomach twisted hard, so hard that I felt sick. I knew where Klaus was heading with this.

"So, now what?" Dante asked as he struggled to get back on his feet, but his arms collapsed from under him and he settled for resting his weight on his elbows. He wasn't playing at injury and wasn't going to risk using an Everfight if something new was going to be introduced to the field. "Are you going to finish me off?"

"No," Klaus answered as he stepped off to the side, a cue for me. Klaus always was one for dramatics. "She is."

I stepped out of the shadows, staring Dante down and making sure our gazes met. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Klaus smile because we both saw it... the despair that clouded amber eyes.

"Zhalia?!" Dante asked incredulously, his voice tinged with worry.

That surprised me. That wasn't the tone I expected to hear, and then, I saw those eyes soften, as if silently pleading with me to stop. I couldn't keep his gaze so I broke it and turned away. I found myself almost taking a step back, but I kept my composure, held onto that stone cold front I had mastered in the time I had been trained for missions like these. The ones that ended the same way. I walked up to Klaus handing him the bag of Vlad Dracul's Titans. For the first time in a long time, it was a struggle, keeping my emotions in check. But I took a breath, forcing myself to hold it together and shot out nothing but a blank and emotionless stare when I turned back to him.

"Finish him," Klaus ordered of me as he stepped to the side of the tower allowing me clearer access to the battlements... and to Dante.

"Double Spell," I whispered, "Venomhand."

Both of my hands came to life with an eerie purple green light that swirled around my fingers and my palm. Up to my wrists, the aura of the spell pulsed with life, but we all knew it meant death. Just two blows, one to the neck to cut off his breathing and one to the heart would be enough to kill him. I was trained for this moment. I knew exactly what to do.

I squelched the protesting feeling in my body, my stiffening muscles that slowed my approach. I paused for a moment and promised myself to make this quick, but something in me couldn't continue. However, I was close enough to him. He didn't move, didn't back away. He was practically at my feet. Close enough.

I raised my right hand and ready to launch the first strike when-

"Zhalia." he whispered my name, being both kind and pleading with me at once. I froze.

 _"I know that at the end of the day I can trust you."_

 _"Zhalia, you're a good person. I know that."_

His words and memories of missions flooded to mind. He was nothing but kind to me when I didn't deserve it. All my sabotages and purposeful mistakes, he forgave them and helped make it right for the team. He saved us all if we got into trouble. He caught me whenever I fell. All of it came to mind... all of it, too late.

"I'm sorry." I replied, my voice shaky and almost inaudible in the rain, but from the look that registered in his eyes, I knew that he had heard me. I hoped he understood that I had to do this. That I needed to.

 _Please, don't look at me._ I found myself silently hoping, but his amber gaze wouldn't close or turn away from me. His eyes showed nothing but kindness and understanding, and he was nothing but calm, as if he accepted this. Accepted me being his killer.

I couldn't find a reason to strike. I tried to reach out for that confidence I had had at the start of this assignment, for that want to kill him as a challenge to prove I was worth something. Tried to think of the time I thought of this as a game, of how beating out all others meant I was superior to them. Killing Dante Vale... the ultimate goal for field agents. I tried to reach for that feeling... that want. I had that once.

But nothing came to me. Nothing... I couldn't kill him. So, with a crack and as hard as I could, I brought my left hand across his cheek, backhanding him with a force hard enough to just knock his tired, beaten being into unconsciousness.

It would be easier this way. For both of us.

The sound of armor moving broke through to me and I looked up, realizing that Caliban was still invoked... and I just attacked his Seeker.

The warrior launched at me, sword raised ready to defend Dante against me. I stepped back to defend myself, about to shoot a power at him, but my voice wouldn't come to me. Striking him down... it would have been the same as killing Dante, and for the second time this night, I couldn't attack. I hesitated, again. I waited for the sword to fall as I looked down, at Dante... praying his end would be as quick and less painful than mine.

But the sword never fell. And the shadow passed over us, prompting me to look up and watch as Caliban's leap went over Dante and me. The Titan landed behind us brandishing his sword… at Klaus. Dante's Titan was… defending us! Defending me?!

I continued to watch, frozen, as the remaining mutated Seekers used Hyperstride to come to Klaus's defense. Flying over Caliban and me, one's deformed voice echoed around us as he fired spells that missed the Titan completely and exploded near me almost knocking me off my feet.

"Hey, watch it!" I screamed at them as I turned to the Seeker who lay at my feet.

A strike to the heart and he'd be dead. My mission would be a success and I could quit it with all these lies… the lies about me being trustworthy and about me being a good person. About-

"Venomhand!" I cried and brought the spell to life once again.

Something in me, the weakest voice in my mind, begged me to go on. To take the power that was mine. To not be the orphan Klaus found at the fountain in Vienna. I would be powerful. I would be respected. All I needed to do was... kill Dante.

I knelt down at his side and looked at him once more. The rain had matted his hair on his face, and I took a moment to brush it off to the side.

Then, suddenly- Memories... of us... all of them... they came flooding back and flashed before me.

 _NO!_

I- I could not.

I would not.

I made my choice.

I called off the spell and whispered another, "Thoughtspecter."

Behind me, Caliban had managed to keep all three of them at bay, only deflecting spells, buying me time to do whatever I needed to do. But I knew he was tired and one Raypulse managed to hit him in the back. It sent him exploding into a ball of blue energy that disappeared, flying back to its amulet that hung on Dante's neck.

As if scared of another surprise attack, Klaus approached me with hands glowing, ready to fight whatever came his way. But nothing happened. There was nothing left, just a body lying at my feet. I waited patiently as Klaus walked up beside me and studied my handiwork, I saw his demeanor change the moment he believed I had killed him. He was relaxed, relieved that it was over.

"You could have just used Venomhand to make it look like an accident." he said as he noticed Dante's neck was angled in an impossible way.

"No." I replied coldly as he knelt down and tried to feel for a pulse, but I knew he was terrible at it. Nothing would be blown. He seemed satisfied with the kill and look back at me as I said softly, "This was personal. I wanted to do it my way."

Klaus merely nodded before he headed back for shelter from the rain.

"Take his Titans." he ordered as he walked off, toying with the bag of Dracul's Titans, as he said with a laugh, "He won't be using them anymore."

I extended my hand trying to think of another way besides leaving Dante with nothing, but in the two minutes I had to think, nothing came to mind. Unfortunately, amulets I couldn't fake.

 _I'm sorry, Dante_.

"Sorrowbond."

Metagolem, Caliban, Freelancer, and Solwing flew out each in golden orbs of aura and they hovered over my hand. I glanced back at their Seeker one last time and I noticed the four marks where my nails had made contact with his skin were now four blistered scratches across his left cheek. If he were to live, they would be scars and constant reminders of today. Of what I did...

"Goodbye," I whispered as I rushed away with his Titans in hand leaving him for dead with no defenses and no Titans.

 _I'm so sorry._

I don't know the moment when it happened, but Caliban and Solwing had slipped out of their gold auras and fell into my hand, glowing with new life. It was only when I felt a foreign power in the back of my mind did I realize what had just happened. That the two of them had just bonded with me.


	2. We're Coming For You

Chapter One: We're Coming for All of You

 _Zhalia_

It only took a month.

It seems like such a short time right now, but as it was happening, it felt so long. Felt like it was taking forever as we broke through warding spells, ran after those that were caught or ambushed...

Within a month's time, the Organization had wiped out any opposition the Foundation could have offered. My former allies were taken care of... either eliminated or out of the picture. I betrayed any known location I knew or heard of and for any that I couldn't remember, we hacked into the servers from the nearest Huntik safehouse we were able to breach and took whatever information we could get.

All of it was a blur now. Taking down everyone and everything. Every safe house, every Huntik outpost, everything was either destroyed or claimed by the Organization. And it all happened so fast.

It was decided at the start, once I had been debriefed, that we would work up the chain of command. In essence, that meant leaving Dante's residence, the Casterwill Manor, and the Lambert residence for last along with the Council headquarters. Any place that was tested and scouted to have an extreme amount of wards was left for last or until the point that we understood what we needed to do in order to break the defenses. The Professor was determined in taking out those who were weaker and leaving those stronger without any allies and support, with no help.

Leaving them alone.

0o0

I was wandering aimlessly through the halls of the underground laboratory in Vienna, the place where I had been trained, the place where I grew up within the Organization. A place that was just as much a prison as it was my home. After I had returned, I wasn't believed at first, placed at Klaus' Vienna lab until there was confirmation of my kill. There was no body to be found, of course... the Huntik Foundation had sent in a back up team within an hour after we failed to check-in, something that I had purposefully forgot to report in order to make sure no competent person in the Organization was dispatched immediately to check up on that seemingly dead body with a pulse. I made it seem as if we had time to collect the body ourselves and even Klaus didn't feel the need to collect any proof. He wanted to leave Dante there for the Foundation to see, a testament that even their strongest could fall.

Whoever the Foundation had shortly deployed were quick to keep things under wraps. The Foundation itself soon sealed any information of the mission and of what happened. Our spies could neither confirm or deny a kill. But then, someone who was close to the local leader in Germany had heard news. Dante was officially listed as MIA, the same status listing as Eathon Lambert, Lok's father. However, with Klaus's account of my kill and the way so many agents had kept up defenses in the area, it was easy to persuade lower level Suits that I had succeeded.

And soon, the story spread around.

 _"Of course, MIA... wouldn't want everyone to know that he's actually dead. That we could actually kill him."_

 _"Dead. Definitely dead. I mean, haven't you heard? She turned in those kids, too."_

 _"It's been a week, no retaliation. What, like he wouldn't have gotten back at us hard? He's fucking dead."_

Words. Suppositions. They circled around everywhere and, like a sickness, they infected everyone. Soon, people believed I was the coldest assassin there was. I was soon sent out on assignments leading my own team to take out the Huntik Foundation safe houses in St. Petersburg, then in Paris... around the islands of Greece and off the coast of Spain. With every successful assignment, with my increasing numbers of Foundation Seekers captured and processed for information, and with each passing day, I was deemed trustworthy.

And now, it was more than a month later.

Today, I was meant to have been elsewhere, of course, but I couldn't take part in any more of Klaus's experiments. Some of the reason was due to the fact I couldn't bring myself to stand the gazes of Sophie and Lok any longer. I could have punched them to make sure that their eyes would look elsewhere, but I didn't have it in me to make things worse for them. I normally don't let people's judgments get under my skin, and I knew what they thought of me. But that wasn't what bothered me. At the start, every time I walked into the lab room, they would glare and I bet they wished their accusing stares could shoot daggers through me. But now, I could see little by little that fire in their eyes was dying, their occasional looks and expressions bore something more akin to pleading than hate. Seeing someone so young slowly die wasn't something I could sit easily well with... especially if it were those two.

What was the other reason?

At one point, I couldn't bear it another minute longer. I couldn't stand sitting on the sidelines needle after needle, scream after scream. I felt sick because I forced myself to keep looking. I had to, so long as I was being watched, I needed to sell the fact that I didn't care. That I was cold, heartless. But there was only so long I could stand it. Because I knew what it felt like, to have needle after needle pierce through skin, to be put against a gauntlet of men and Titans... I knew what it felt like, that was my upbringing. But for them I knew it was much worse. Much worse.

So, I left Klaus though he wanted me there constantly to witness his success. The thing was... I honestly don't give a damn about his success. I left the kids alone to his experiments and Rassimov to his interrogation of them. But I always checked up on them after. Give it a day or two for them to cool down and not aim all their anger at me, because for one... there were only so many accusations I can stand from a high schooler before it got annoying and I couldn't constantly keep kicking Lok's ass when he kept trying to lash out at me, trying to fight me.

And unfortunately, my visits didn't go unnoticed... or unanalyzed. The fact I had a soft spot for them did not go well with some particular others around me, and while some of them tried to report my actions as suspicious others whispered rumors that I may turn at any minute to help the kids because of regret. Thankfully, and I think it's because of some higher ranked people, nothing ever came of the reports and they were always trashed upon reviewal. Suits, on the other hand, didn't believe that I would turn for the kids and the rumors died as fast as they were conceived.

I got away with almost everything now.

It was just as I had wanted when I had taken the undercover assignment. With my famous kill came everything I had once wished for: power, respect, and status. I rose through the ranks quickly after all of my successes climbing the ladder all the way to being made Rassimov's new right hand, which was a more recent development. Technically, now, I could even tell Klaus what to do, but I would never disrespect him in that way. I did, however, use my status to get me out of experimentation and interrogation rounds citing boredom, and so that was what left me wandering around until the minute it was over.

I turned into a hallway passing two Suits who unmistakably quickened their pace to pass me. The thing was, they spoke so loudly that I could still hear them even when they were down the hall.

"I hear she's gonna take Rassimov's place once the Professor dies."

"Really? Don't you think his sister will?"

"Nah, didn't you hear? Moon replaced her a week ago."

"Holy fuck, you serious?!"

Word hadn't really gotten around to incoming agents that I was a new superior. All they knew is that I killed someone no one in the Agency ever got close, too. Those who did know about my rank also knew my predecessor, Rassimov's sister, Shauna. She was so furious at the change in her position having become head of Rassimov's security division which contained her, her partner, Wind, and others I've only read of in files. To be honest, I never liked her nor Wind nor any of the others because of their sycophantic need to appease the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, the order they truly served. The thing was... Shauna was just as dangerous and powerful as she was vengeful and clever. It was a deadly combination.

If not for the Professor, the Blood Spiral would have taken over the Organization and redirected its forces for its own gain, and I could be choking on my own blood, no doubt a gift from Shauna or one of her lackeys. Speaking of the Professor, rarely anyone had seen him since his last appearance at his Prague castle three weeks ago. From communications I picked up on when I decided to go to the communications room, he had been too busy coordinating attacks on the Foundation that he wouldn't go out onto the field for any missions or respond much to any internal matters. He was even so hungry for the Legendary Titans that he killed off the Amazon village led by Hippolyta when the Organization arrived to take Behemoth, the Legendary Titan of Body. It was the only mission that he ever left his palace for, and the recovery of the Titan was a success, stored away in the vaults of Prague. However, since then, we've received no communications from Prague, meaning there was most likely a large attack being planned for... or- maybe, something else.

I didn't really want to cross into that thought because if I were to- well... get a promotion instead of never waking up one morning, it meant I would be the second in command and witness to a blood bath of Foundation Seekers. Rassimov wanted full control of Europe, not just a surrender and to leave the Foundation with holes to crawl into. He wanted them captured, put to use for the Blood Spiral... if they would not come quietly they were to be tortured, perhaps even killed. When I came back, out of the cold... when I was trusted with information, I learned more about the Organization and its relationship with the Blood Spiral Brotherhood. Then, I did more research into the Brotherhood and discovered their past, their history. Figured what they were going to do to the Huntik Foundation... to all of them. It wasn't something I wanted to be a part of... but this was the path that I chose and there was no going back.

As for Rassimov, as much as I try to conceal my emotions, he knows. He's fully aware of my hesitation to further kill, but he never bothered handing me an assignment that did so. He never even questioned my loyalty because as he once told me... my only weakness was dead.

0o0

 _One Week Ago_

 _Ireland 14:50, Local Time_

We had just finished cleaning out the residences of Scarlet, the Lambert family, and all known associate Huntik Seekers in the local area. We left everything as it were and left no prints, leaving local authorities to do what they wished and come to whatever conclusion they wanted. It was easier to access chatter on the place anyways, keep an eye on things by letting local law enforcement lock it up. If places were disturbed, we would know that there were people there and out local agents could respond to anything.

However, judging by the rushed state all the houses were in, closets strewn and vaults open, we assumed they were either evacuated or they all ran. No trace of Titans, Huntik related paperwork or data, and no important documents. They were long gone and they left nothing of value behind.

Rassimov, his protective detail, and I were headed towards the private jet, headed back to Vienna where most of the prisoners were being kept until further notice.

"They are, all of them, cowards." Rassimov said to me emphasizing the last word with such disdain, and, yet, I could tell he was amused by the thought. The thought of people running from him, though he missed having a worthy fight, he enjoyed the fact that people were more scared of him. It didn't take my profiling skills to come to that conclusion or that much time in his company.

He took his seat as well as hold of the glass of alcohol that had been prepped and waiting for him. He tilted the glass towards me, offering me the drink, but I passed as I took my seat across from him.

I avoided alcohols I didn't know and the glass bottle that was kept in storage beside him had no label or any indicator to tell what it was. I didn't bother to ask either because if Rassimov was drinking it and offering it to no one else, it was probably something way too strong for my liking... or tolerance.

"Do you think they were evacuated?" I asked, because I knew of some chatter being thrown around that the Foundation's airstrips had heavy activity but were so well guarded that no one ever drew up a mission to investigate let alone stop them.

"We have taken out their cities, captured agents all across-" he paused, knowing that I was merely talking about our recent targets, "I imagine the Lamberts would have been evacuated forcefully. No mother would leave without ensuring the safety of her child.

"I had hoped she would be stubborn and perhaps we may have caught them. Add some more lab rats to the cells in Vienna."

I knew that would have broken Lok for certain and a part of me was glad we didn't find them. But I only smiled in reply to him as I looked out the window and watched as we ascended, leaving the airstrip behind well on our way back to Vienna. Back to my prison...

Rassimov took a sip of his drink and leaned back, "But from the files and your report about Scarlet Byrne, I doubt she would have left the family to that choice. And even if they did flee to America, what power does one country have against an entire continent?!"

He signaled for the flight attendant and requested a drink for me. The US... he was talking about the last haven for the Foundation. There was a stronghold in New York City yes, that was probably well abandoned. That didn't mean that

"Sir, I would like to request I lead the ground units when we go to the US-" I started when there was an objection, so vocal and so harsh. I knew immediately who it was and couldn't help but smile.

"No!" And instinctively, under my breath I summoned a Venomhand spell before standing and turning around, ready for a fight.

Shauna had heard me from two seats away and was standing in the aisle, a spell of her own lit in her hands. I guessed I was trampling on what she assumed had been her assignment.

"No! That is my ground!" she cried, "I will ensure their fall! I will end those weak cowards! And I would hope you see, brother, that this bitch can turn on us at any moment!" She hissed the latter part of that statement at me, approaching me with spelled hands.

"This bitch," I seethed, "is going to make you choke on those words and let you die a slow and painful-"

" _Enough!_ " Rassimov bellowed over us, catching both of our attentions and making us drop our spells. "Shauna, if you cannot trust my decision. You can leave once we land. Zhalia has proven her loyalty to all of us.

"It doesn't matter if she wishes to spare their lives or try to ease their suffering. She will bring about their end nonetheless. She has earned the right to lead in America."

"Brother-!" she objected, but when she saw the glare on Rassimov's face, she balked and turned back to her seat.

I was going to follow up with something. Some show of bravado-

"Miss," the attendant called to me shyly. But instead of saying something, I turned to get my drink.

Rassimov and I resumed our seats, and before he raised his glass in a toast. However, I didn't return the gesture and this I stopped him.

"What makes you think I can be trusted?" I asked, curious as to why he gave me what I requested without a fight, even denying his own sister her want.

He only smiled, one of those twisted expressions and leaned forward. "Because you have no heart."

I stilled at that, and he took my free hand. And for some reason the leather gloves that covered his felt like ice. "With this hand," he said, as he folded it between both of his, "You proved your worth and you destroyed your only weakness."

I drew my hand back and tried to brush off his comments while restraining the shudder that wanted to shake my body. "Please, Dante Vale was not a weakness."

He smirked, as he leaned back in his seat and resumed drinking. "I know your missions. I know what you did. I even saw the tapes back at the lab."

I wondered what exactly he saw. Did he see me sit on the sidelines and watch? Or- was he misinterpreting what in fact he saw.

"You even helped your team when capture would have imminent for them." The answer didn't really answer my questions, but I listened to him as he went on, "Even so, those brats would have been in an attempted break out, most likely almost successful, if you cared for them as you did when you were with them, yet... they haven't. Which leaves only one reason for why you would take so long on your mission."

He was hitting too close to the truth. I rushed to defend myself but I was cut short."But I-"

"Killed him." he finished for me, "Yes, I know. And those kids would have been out by now if he were alive. Or there would have been some sort of attempt from the outside."

He poured himself more liquor before picked up his glass and raised it towards me. "Here's to your mission in the States. Happy hunting."

It was a very out of character moment for the man that I hesitated before I raised my glass to meet his. I was about to drink when- "Oh, and if it turns out Vale did survive..." he cut in as he put down the glass and leaned close to me, "If it turns out he is alive; that you've lied to all of us. I will capture the both of you... and skin you alive before him." This was the Rassimov I knew, and the smile he gave me was absolutely demented, but I kept my gaze and smiled back at him easily as he went on, "I will leave you alive just long enough to hear him start screaming and-"

"Sir," I interrupted as I too leaned in to match his invasive stance, our faces getting too close for my comfort, but it was the only way to stand my ground against someone like him. Show him that I wasn't afraid, not of any threat or any power that he had or thought he was. Calmly and with a smile, I said, "Why would I give him a chance to live when doing so would get me killed? By _everyone._ "

I leaned back in my seat and took a drink myself, "I got so far... and I wasn't going to let it go for a hard body and gorgeous eyes."

I gave away nothing as I spoke in part-truths. I tried to make my latter words as uncomfortable to Rassimov as possible, thinking of Dante as I spoke recalling a rather- intimate moment. I knew what I was hinting at, and I also knew it would give me more credit and more weight to my kill... at least, that was what I meant for it to come off as. I let my words and my hints sink in and watched as Rassimov seemed to accept my words. It was enough for him to settle back and resume drinking.

As for the threat he just gave me, I wasn't scared. Not even a doubting voice in the back of my head. There was no fear in me when he said something like that because I knew how to smile under threat of death, of torture, and even under excruciating pain. I smiled because of how disquieting it would make the other person would feel in the face of that, or in this case, how comfortable.

I tilted my glass towards him, "To my mission in America, sir."

He smiled. "Don't forget, we take the Casterwill Manor next week. We finally have enough manpower to finally break through the damn wards."

0o0

I had reached the holding cells where almost all captured Seekers were held, at least the ones not being used for Klaus's experimentation. Of course, there were several Seekers that we managed to catch along our road trip through the countries since not all of them could flee Europe.

Tersely was among one of our most recent captures. We caught him earlier this week when we set a trap for a cargo of relics we were having shipped, expecting some big name Seekers to attack it out of desperation in an effort to flesh out an armory. It was one of my plans, one that I knew would not be second guessed by certain members of the Huntik Foundation... those who thought themselves confident to handle anything. As I predicted, the fish took the bait and among the attacking Seekers I spotted was Montehue, one of the stronger Seekers I had expected to be there. However, when I saw him, I knew meant Tersely was probably nearby managing communications.

I had two men search for any Seeker tech in the area which was easy to scan once away from the battle site and the muddled readings. They caught Tersely hidden in a van four blocks away and shut him down before he even realized he was found. His tech and himself were taken into Organization custody and I had made sure my orders were clear not to hurt him. As I saw him being dragged into the van, however, I noticed a rather nasty way his eye was swelling and how one of his ankles looked abnormally twisted. There was anguish in his face as he was being dragged away, but he was still fighting. He was looking for an escape when he had spotted me, and was struggling even harder against the men about to shout out for help, when I saw the moment it registered in his eyes... when he remembered the truth. It made him collapse completely and he's been quiet ever since. However, I did catch that his eyes had gone elsewhere as the doors were being shut. He had glanced over at the two men I had sent after him.

I asked the infirmary for a full report and listened the extent of the damage. Tersely's arm had been broken, his hand broken in three places. His ankle had been crushed most likely to keep him in place and his ribs had been cracked. But the kid endured it. And the medic had used Everheal repeatedly for the next hour and he was medically drugged on the flight to make sure that he not move or fight or try to escape and accidentally make his wounds worse. I went out for blood, the second the report was given.

The men didn't see it coming. I had bones cracking in my hands and screams in my ears that would ring for hours after.

I made sure Tersely saw them getting wheeled into the infirmary, and I stayed to see the smile on his face. But I disappeared before he could turn and see me. Perhaps those actions deserved much more than a slap on the wrist, but Rassimov had been so impressed with my level of viciousness that he congratulated me.

As for Tersely, I made arrangements for him to be roomed with a friend after he was done being processed for valuable information. However, the arrangements were made more for his future roommate than him because of what she was going through.

I navigated my way to the private wing of the holding cells where places were arranged more like small livable apartments except a warded plasti-glass and steel door locked tenants in. There weren't many who were ever given these accommodations but Sophie Casterwill was definitely one who I had moved into this wing upon arrival. Originally, she and Lok had held the quarters together, but when Klaus started doing solo testing on him, the two were ordered separate and Lok was placed in one of the rooms reserved for test subjects, specially designed to be observer rooms made from unused sleep quarters close to the lab. Cherit had wanted to be with Lok when he was being sent to move and Sophie wished for the same, but Lok insisted on sending the Titan back to Sophie and it was the only thing I allowed to pass. The one kindness I offered in view of others.

All thoughts stopped when I did, finding myself in front of the steel door that kept her prisoner. A part of me didn't particularly like visiting either of them because of all the blind hatred they took out on me on random occasions. I tried to listen to that cold part of me for a couple of days and tried to go about my life as if they were just random people, kids taken off the street for power amplifications. But during those nights where I pretended they were nobodies, I couldn't sleep. And the most horrid nightmares woke me if I even tried to sneak in a REM cycle. After that, I shut the indifferent part of me off and returned to the part of me that responded to them when they looked up at me, lost, hurt, and with tears in their eyes when they asked for help. Though I could never help them myself, I put them to sleep and tucked them into their bed making sure to use a dream spell that gave them contentful rest. After that, I visited them after each session with Klaus to make sure some part of them remained.

Yes, it was foolish, childish, and arguably, a bit naïve, but I wanted them to escape. I wanted them to figure out a way and get out the hell of here; to join the refugees in America and never be found.

But it was only a dream.

I took a deep breath as a punched in the passcode to the door and it slid open with a metallic hiss.

"Sophie?" I asked, cautiously. There was plasti-glass placed in the doorway with holes punched in it to allow for voice to easily pass through without being muddled, and that was where I stood. The wards on the glass and in her room also kept her from using anything more powerful than a Bolt Flare for light.

When the metal door cleared, I saw her on the bed. Her knees pulled up against her chest and Cherit was flying near the sink of the room, wetting what looked to be some sort of hand towel. I almost felt sorry for Sophie because she had been here for nearly a whole month and all that happened to her was either exhausting and painful magical tests to see how far her power has developed or witnessing Lok get technically tortured. And in between then, she remained in this cell, only leaving for the next interrogation and experimentation... but she was never the target of the latter. I saw the pain on her face each time and I-

'Cherit," I called, and waited until the Titan flew up to the glass, "Has she eaten?"

"Not since yesterday morning, no." he answered sadly, meaning it had been nearly twenty four hours since she last had something in her stomach. Her body would be suffering from hunger pains, but as I saw the tray of food, I saw that she was at least drinking the water and juice that was being given to her. It was enough for now.

I threw Cherit a kind smile. He was the only one who never had any enmity towards me in his tone, and I kept him safe from everyone for it.

"Do you want anything?" I asked out of courtesy, and saw him turn his head to me with a semi-bright look in his eyes ever hopeful. I could never fault him for being so because I knew it was the only thing that was keeping these kids from losing it all.

"Except freedom?" I said that almost sarcastically.

"No." Cherit answered a tad sullenly, as he lay down on the bed and leaned against Sophie's leg. Suddenly, he picked up his head. "Maybe, er- uh... a sketchbook?"

"I'll try," I said, making no promises aloud but a silent one mentally.

Sophie hadn't even reacted to me, yet, or to Cherit. I thought for a second that maybe she was catatonic or in some sort of trance. Either way, I needed to know whether or not she was still... sane.

"Sophie, talk to me." I said, pleadingly.

I made an excuse to cover up my visits saying that they were checks to make sure she hadn't gone insane, because what use is studying the Casterwill power if the Casterwill couldn't control it. It was a very weak excuse, one that Rassimov didn't buy but Klaus thought that it was wise. It was only because of his blathering of Casterwill power harvesting that allowed me to say anything I wanted, that allowed me to visit without any suspicion or oversight.

"Soph?" I asked.

" _Don't call me that!_ " she screamed suddenly in a burst of anger and volume that caught me off guard.

She looked up at me, her eyes red from recently crying. Angrily, she jumped to her feet off the bed. Cherit was flying around, nervously, not knowing if he should intervene or stay out of her way. She stormed up to the glass and I saw the result of the month and her withdrawal on her.

Her hair was a tousled mess and she hadn't bothered to fix it though I had left her brushes and make up, whatever she needed. There were deep, dark rings under her eyes, and those green eyes themselves looked hollow and empty, with no annoying fire I remembered she once had. She hadn't even bothered to change her clothes either because it was still scratched from the day we had our duel in Dracul's basement. She wore the scrubs given to her when her clothes were taken for a wash but she always wore the same ripped clothes once they came back.

"Sophie," I cautioned as my hand lit with a Bolt Flare. I could still send spells through the glass, a nice ward put in place by Rassimov. I would subdue her if need be... If all she did was react like this.

"Never, _ever_ call me Soph or I swear, _I will_ -" she stopped mid-threat and stared at me with incredulous eyes. And then with a whisper, as if her voice had evaporated, "No."

It took me a moment to realize where her eyes had gone specifically and I realized, she was staring at my neck. Her gaze was locked with the Titans that I had hung on a chain. On a black leather strap hung Kilthane. While on a silver link chain, meant to match the casing of his stone, hung... Caliban.

"Take that off!" she shouted as she slammed her hand against the glass, hard.

"Excuse me?!" I asked as I walked closer her, almost taunting her.

I wanted to see how she would react, out of anger or would she act unexpectedly? If she started a fight and started firing spells, I would be concerned, but if she kept her spells tame and only screamed at me, then she was still her. The ever-wordy if not hot tempered diplomat.

She slammed her open hand on the transparent barrier again and again and it shook under the blows, but she didn't intimidate me and she didn't fire spells. " _That_! Take it off!" With her free hand she pointed at my neck where both Kilthane and Caliban were pulsing with glowing light.

"Kilthane?" I paused, as I brought my hand up to the second Titan, "Or Caliban?"

I hadn't meant to add mockery to the latter question, but it slipped out, making Sophie even more furious. But that hadn't been my intent-

"Take off _his_ amulet! How dare you even think about bonding with it!" Sophie berated, her voice so laced with anger and hate that I thought she'd attempt to use her magic, "You betray him! You kill him! And then steal his amulets?!"

No one could know the truth. I didn't give anything under promises of torture and death, and I wasn't going to give anything away to her. Not even a hint of what truly happened.

Actually, I don't even know what happened to him afterwards. But from news that circulated within a week after I had left him, with Dante being listed as MIA with rumors saying that his body was recovered while others say that it meant missing. I didn't know what happened... But when they started taking ancient relics without opposition and even Huntik safe houses, it was only then, that I started to let myself believe what was said as well.

"He was dead." I snapped back, making sure I sounded irritated. "It wasn't like he was going to use them."

I saw tears well up in her eyes as I reminded her why she, Lok, and Cherit haven't been saved yet. And that was the one piece of evidence that told us all the truth. Rassimov was right. If Dante were alive, he would have come to their rescue by now, attacked this whole base to take them back. I'm sure of it, they're sure of it. But he hadn't- and it's been so long. So much has happened and yet... they were never rescued. Not even one attempt. And that was the only thing that reassured me that he had died- though everyone thinks it was directly by my hand.

"It's nice to see that you're talking, Princess." I said with feigned mockery as I turned to walk away.

I got what I wanted to know, she was still stable. Angry and full of hate for me, but she was talking again and reacting like I knew she would. "Lok's fine by the way. Klaus just wants to keep running him through the gauntlet. To see if maybe his powers will be augmented by a relic we've recovered."

I saw in her body language that she sort of relaxed at news of Lok, but I knew why she looked even more dejected... knowing that Lok was running the gauntlet. An obstacle course that Klaus set up where Lok battled team of Suits after team until his body nearly gave up. It always left Lok in a state where medics needed to keep track of him. In fact, they were with him right now.

"And tomorrow we'll be raiding your manor." I added, to drag her thoughts away from that, "Anything you want me to bring back as a souvenir?"

I looked back to her and saw she had already crawled back into her bed and pulled the covers over her. I left without any answer, leaving her to her comfort and to her thoughts. I didn't want to make it worse.

I had only closed the steel door when my cell phone gave a low, muffled ring. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked, expecting Klaus or some subordinate Suit with a message, but it was neither.

"Hello, Zhalia." said a voice I'd never heard before. "I thought you'd want to know- we're coming for all of you."


	3. No Goodbyes, Not Yet

Chapter Two: No Goodbyes, Not Yet

 _Zhalia_

I remember every inch of Sophie's house. From the training room on the first floor to the twenty-something guestrooms on the second and third. Well, maybe not twenty- but there were more than a dozen guestrooms up there. The china room was at the back of the house along with a small garden labyrinth that led to what looked like a mausoleum, which was actually a memorial house for the Casterwill family. Only a Casterwill could enter that house meaning that I had to caution everyone away from it, not knowing what precautions had been put up to protect it. It didn't matter that we broke through the initial defenses, the stronger magic was most likely protecting certain parts of the land and meant death to any that dared trespass.

The rest of yesterday had passed rather quickly. I doubled the security for today and alerted the techs to backtrack any unfamiliar number that called my phone and get a location for me. My notion for added security was disproved by Shauna who said that Vienna was the strongest and safest stronghold second only to the castle at Prague, and if we were to leave it for hours it would withstand an army with no problem. I didn't object and never continued the argument with her, I did my job of reporting a threat and possible breach. Though later in the evening, I went around her and added extra security that is to be taken from the logs the hour that we arrive back in Vienna.

That part of my job was done, and I had no qualms early this morning when Rassimov, twenty Suits, and I boarded an Organization jet and flew to Venice. A part of me dreaded the trip, but I promised myself to not even go near the vicinity of Dante's house even though a squad had been sent there to see if the wards were still up and impenetrable. Last time they were... something about a warding so strong that it could only be broken by the caster from within the residence itself.

Once we reached the ground transport, the rest of the group rode in cars while I- not wanting to be anywhere in a tight and closed environment with Rassimov, Shauna, and Wind- had already rented a private car myself prior to our trip. It wasn't uncommon for me to be in a different car, in fact I suggested I be in one after Shauna and I got into a verbal argument over who would better run point on a mission. Rassimov was rather reluctant on but Shauna was all too happy, insisting she arrange my transport, but there would be no way in hell I would take anything she offered me.

I arrived first on scene first after those who had broken the wards were just leaving. Though Dante's house was warded with so much Foundation spells, Sophie's on the other hand wasn't, it only had a few powerful spells and several agents needed to master break spells in order to get through such a large warding field. It had taken the group at least five days of endless countermagics and bind breaks along with a couple of energy sustaining relics for the group to weaken the Casterwill shield to the point where someone could shatter the shield with a barrage of strong Forceblasts. Once through the perimeter ward, the house itself had been empty and unwarded leaving it open for us to enter easily.

I waited for a moment as everyone spread out and mentally kept track of where everyone was. I watched as Suits trashed and smashed the china, stole equipment from the training room, and tore apart the bedrooms looking for whatever they were hoping to find. I knew Rassimov and others were in the basement probably locating the vault room and for those who I couldn't directly, I assumed they were most likely patrolling the area and taking notes of the manor itself. The one thing I knew for certain was that no one was allowed into Sophie's room. Once it was found, it wasn't trashed on my orders, much to Rassimov's disapproval. But since that was the only thing I asked for, he said I could have it my way.

Truthfully, I was hoping for some souvenirs to take back with me, maybe even something to give as a pick-me-up to the princess and maybe hope that it would say that I apologize for separating her and Lok. Though really, nothing short of me dying for her would probably say "I'm Sorry".

I wasn't surprised to open the door and find a neat and organized room. The colors were very... her. Shades of purple and furniture as white and pristine as one could buy. Her desk was rather large for the corner that it was in and even had a small bookshelf at the top probably for the textbooks she used in school. I almost envied how perfect everything looked.

 _No wonder she's a bit prissy when it comes to things._

I looked over to a bookshelf that had everything but books on it. On most of the shelves there were carefully picked pictures that were custom framed. I easily found one I recognized. It was one that Tersely had taken when we arrived at the Foundation headquarters, when Lok had to present Thor's hammer to a relic review council. We were all there. Dante and Montehue were besides Lok, helping to hold up the hammer. I was at the door holding it open and Sophie had the other door when Tersely said, "Guys, over here." We all looked over and were blinded by a bright light from his digital camera. Luckily, the boys didn't drop the hammer, but they did have to pause and Tersely had to guide them because there were spots in their eyes. Whatever additions Tersely had made to the tech in that camera, were not welcome.

I shook my head of the memory and moved on to a different picture. Here, Lok and Sophie had fallen asleep on the couch. I took the picture hoping to embarrass Sophie, but Dante had been one step ahead of me and developed the picture before deleting it and handing it to Sophie when she woke. I was surprised she framed it. But then again, barely anyone was allowed in her room except LeBlanche and the maid who made sure everything was in order when Sophie was away.

My fingers skidded across the frozen memories until I noticed that a shelf was dedicated solely to albums. I pulled on the book whose binding was blank, but on the cover was written, 'Candids'. I was actually curious at what kind of candid shots were caught in here.

 _Maybe some embarrassing photos?_

I smiled as I opened the album and saw the first photo was of Lok except he was hanging upside down from the monkey bars that Dante had installed in the gym. It was actually meant to build endurance and upper body strength when not being used for fun.

I laughed as I read the caption: _He's exactly what he acts like…_

She had even decorated the page too with sketches of trees and of bananas and even a cartoon monkey in the corner of the page.

I went through pictures of Lok, Dante, and other moments on our other missions. There was one picture where Lok was firing a Boltflare at Dante, but judging on the time stamp on the bottom, I knew that was pretty early into his training. Actually, thinking back, I think this was the picture of the Boltflare that singed the side of Dante's hair. Come to think of it, that does explain why Dante went through a really odd hairstyle change over the summer with it cut slightly shorter to the point where it made him slightly younger looking.

I chuckled to myself when I flipped to a picture that showed the moment when I had pinned Dante to the ground, reaching for a key that was in one hand. We had had a playful fight when he refused to give me the key to the locker that had all of our cellular devices. Because we were in a prime headquarters building, it meant that all cellular were locked away before entering the main complex. I wanted to leave early without waiting for the others, but he wouldn't let me... then we got into a small spar. We laughed every time we caught the other open or caught a weak point. Eventually, I tripped and pinned him down.

I couldn't resist reading the caption of the photo in Sophie's handwriting that read: _Two adults? Ha! One adult and a crushing school girl._

 _Uh-huh, sure, Sophie._ I rolled my eyes and shrugged as I flipped the page and saw that there was a caption in one slot but no picture. I saw that Lok's handwriting had written the caption: _If ever there was an X-rated moment in his house._

The plastic sleeve that had held the picture had been torn and the rest of the pictures were too boring to be noted, but that picture- I wonder what they had been talking about. X-rated? Between whom? It couldn't have been between Dante and me, could it? Then again, he was the only one that owned a house on the team... and I-

"Zhalia, what are you doing?" came a voice that echoed in the room. I straightened with the book in my hands. There was a Suit at the door, I think her name was Christine. And I could tell she was suspicious. "What's with the book?" Yep... definitely, suspicious.

"The girl's been in withdrawal." I said definitively, "We needed something to get her morale up before Klaus can start his tests again with her."

Christine nodded as she walked off, but she came back a moment. "Rassimov wants you in the library as soon as you're done... reminiscing." she said and I noticed that the latter of her statement was tinged with humor which I let pass, if not very reluctantly.

Before I left, I reviewed the rest of Sophie's room, looking for something, anything that could provide a clue to where the others had gone. Perhaps, her guardian duo had left a message for Sophie just in case she escaped and was able to reach her Manor. I reached out with my magic, to try and get a feeling that could connect to something. But there nothing. Not a glimmer of magic anywhere in the room. But, it was when I was grabbing the album and slipping the pictures out of its frames that I noticed it.

At the corner of her room, I spotted a trash can that looked so out of place with the rest of the decorations and styles in the room. Yes, I may be looking into things because why would someone care about the style of a trashcan, but Sophie was very particular with her sense of style and didn't seem like one to let even such a small detail of her room go. I knelt down and noticed that what caught the sunlight and my attention from afar were white gauze strips. Gauze that was stained brown. I took a moment to investigate it and when I got tilted the can towards me, I saw several glass pieces shining at the bottom of the can with pictures of me in some of the frames. Santiago losing his cool perhaps? But why would he then ditch his bandages in Sophie's trash? The brown stains were definitely blood... but judging from whatever was in the can it wasn't that much. I dismissed it as trivial, after all, I knew Santiago had a thing for Sophie thus maybe he was in her room looking for something of hers to take with them for her before they evacuated. Perhaps he had cut himself throwing out the glass or something-

"Zhalia?!" I heard Rassimov's call from the library which was on the same floor.

I ditched the bandages and tucked the album under my arm before speed-walking into the library. Once I entered I saw pages strewn everywhere and old books scattered all over the ground. Not going to lie, a part of me hurt to see Sophie's library trashed and torn knowing how long it took her family to collect some of the books. Hell, even I would withdraw into this place just to write on one of the old writing desks that were kept empty for anyone's use or read one of the old books from the collection. I liked libraries.

In the trash that was being kicked aside, I saw a collection of literature classics strewn all over the floor, it's bindings separate from most of its pages. Tomes of Casterwill family heritage had been ripped to shreds, as well. I watched as more Suits tore more books knowing they were doing it just for the hell of it. Amidst all the ripping and the mess, I turned off that sadness and suddenly that feeling of loss evaporated and like them I was unfazed by what was happening.

Feeling no emotion only ensured me that I wasn't caring for them, that truly- I didn't really care at the end of the day.

 _Liar._

Rassimov threw me an angry and irritated glare as I approached, his eyes locked onto the prize I had in my arms. "And what is that?"

"I'm hoping to get the Casterwill girl out of her withdrawal. Klaus has no use for her in that state." I reiterated flatly and he wore annoyed scowl on his face at that answer. Personally, I didn't really care.

"I hope this gift-giving isn't going to be frequent." His accent made this statement more threatening than it actually was.

"You'll kill the girl eventually, why not alleviate her conditions for a while? There's no harm done."

That seemed to make him accept the issue begrudgingly. "Very true." he muttered just loud enough for me to pick up.

The two words were enough to assure me of Sophie's fate and though a disquieting feeling flooded through me, I quickly changed subject, "Why are they tearing the library apart, sir?" I asked as I surveyed the destruction.

"The Casterwills were wielders of Light magic." Rassimov said in a matter-of-fact voice. I rolled my eyes. It didn't really answer my question.

"No shit." I mumbled, but if he heard me, he made no indication and instead walked over to a part of the library I never bothered to go to. The shelves were so full of such large leather tomes that they looked too old to be of any interesting use and I assumed they were just more Casterwill legacy books.

"They had enchanted tomes of magic with spells that we don't even know of." Rassimov continued to explain, "They _were_ here," his fingers brushed against the edge of the shelf and he inspected it as if finding a clue, "but someone's been here before us and had emptied these out.

"The Tomes of Light and those of Dark are both missing."

"Dark _and_ Light?" I asked. "But every Seeker uses the same spells."

It was common knowledge that the Organization was known for using certain kind of spells and that the Foundation had their own set as well. For instance, Mindsight and Augurfrost belonged to the Organization spell pool while Nimblefire and Honorguard were typically Foundation used spells. But as far as common knowledge applied, there was no distinction between Light or Dark magic. People have been led to believe that the magic Seekers used was neutral, after all both Organization and Foundation agents were able to use each others' spells if they could master it. However, that mastery took an understanding of the way the spell alters the area around you and others, in addition to how your energy is changed because of it. That was why it was very difficult to master spells.

I, who've mastered and used spells both spell pools, haven't felt anything that's led me to believe that magic was polarized. However, if there were any proof to what he was saying, Rassimov was probably talking about the more unique spells he used, ones I've seen on rare occasions. I can only assume they're Blood Spiral spells... or in this case, dark magic in its purer form.

"Yes, spells used now are typically neutral." I watched as his eyes looked over the shelves, he seemed so lost in the fact that the books were so close... had been in his reach. But they were now gone. "But dark magic spells are unique and dangerous. Only those of the Blood Spiral can use such magic. Because only _we_ can understand what it takes to say such words, to cause such pain." he said, confirming my conclusions. He walked over to one of the shelves and ran his hand across one particular empty shelf, the dust pattern showed that large tomes had once rested there. " _We_ know what it takes to truly harness dark magic.

"But Casterwill, in his great wisdom," he said the statement rather disdainfully, "thought to contain the Nullifiers' magic after he had defeated them. He raided many of the temples and structures and stole tomes of magic, burning most except for those of the darkest that had wards placed around them, making sure no one of the Light could destroy them... ensuring its survival. He locked these away with his family... until almost all forgot they truly existed. "

"So, you want the books for the Professor?" I asked confused, "But without Tao and the Amulet of Will, the Professor will-"

"Everyone knows that the Professor will die and that I will take his place. And you- you will take mine." he said rather inaudibly as he put a hand on my shoulder. I struggled not to shudder at the fact that he was so close and showing me attention like this. "I need the tomes of magic to bring the Organization to its fullest potential. Then, I can bring about my true goal. The goal the Professor promised me I would achieve."

"World domination?" I asked, trying to hide my laugh.

"Is there anything else?" Rassimov asked, almost too seriously for my liking. "Yes, many have tried."

"But all have failed." I pointed out.

"Playing devil's advocate, are we?" Rassimov asked with a rare smile indicating he found something intriguing. I shrugged in reply and allowed him to continue. "Yes, Zhalia, all those that have tried have failed, but they were mere ordinary mortals. We are Seekers, we possess magic- And thanks to you, our greatest opposition has been eliminated."

"You're welcome." I merely said as I looked out the window at the men loading the cars with what they had recovered.

"You know, I didn't believe you could do it." Rassimov mused, a rare moment for him. And I knew why. We were the sole people left in the library. I turned to him, questioning him but not aloud, "Take down Dante Vale, I mean. I never believed you could have done it.

"I thought you would betray us. So much time with him- and those touchy teenagers- I believed that they would get into your head. Turn you against us with their good nature and their- altruism." he shook his head disgusted before he laughed, "You must be more cold than I thought."

"That's a very flattering compliment." I said sarcastically, backing away slowly. But a Suit came up to the doorway, as if sent to report.

"Sir, there's no magic tomes here or in the vault we recovered downstairs." he stated, stiffly. I noticed from the way that he held himself that he was bracing for an attack, or some sort of verbal assault.

"Santiago and LeBlanche must have taken things before they left." I offered, cutting into whatever was coming. "They are alive after all."

Rassimov scowled. "They would've flown to the States. It's the only country where the Foundation remains strong." He turned to look at me. "Your trip to the US might be sooner than we thought." He placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly again, before heading out as if to look elsewhere for something.

I nodded as he walked out. Once he was out of view, I shivered and shook the disgust that threatened to explode in me. His voice and that glint in his eyes when he spoke to me... it has changed in the past couple of days and it wasn't something that settled well with me.

I didn't wait for anyone's approval to leave, so I told a Suit I would head to the plane, and headed out, awaiting no word or permission or to hear someone objecting.

However, as I walked out the door my cell phone rang once again. Before I picked up, I noticed that it was a private number.

 _I wonder._

In the corner of my screen I saw an icon that meant it was being tracked. That was good.

"Hello?" I asked, quickly thinking of things to say in order to keep the person on the line long enough.

"Hey, Zhalia." This voice I recognized easily. It was distinctly bearing a heavy Irish accent.

"Scarlet?" I asked dubiously as I unconsciously found myself looking around the area, wondering if she could see me... if she were watching. When I could spot nothing in the distance, I looked around and in places where a camera could be hidden. Maybe she was the reason the shelves were empty. Maybe her and whatever team she was able to assemble had taken the tomes themselves or aided LeBlanche and Santiago in their evacuation.

"Of course. Well, who else would it be." she said simply, leaving me to keep the conversation going.

"Who called yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh, him? An old friend of mine. Wanted him to give you a message from me." she answered before she got blunt. "Look, Zhalia, no doubt you've begun to track this call-"

"I know that you're calling from the States. I don't need a large overseas charge on my cell bill to prove it." I said as I tossed the album in the car.

Damn, why did the track take so fucking long?! Her voice was already annoying me just because it brought up memories of that Ireland mission. Rather, the mission was- okay... she was the one who was irritating!

"Dante told me, once, that you were smart." she said, but I couldn't exactly decipher what she meant by that.

I snorted. "You only need common sense and knowledge of a map." I said rather acerbically, "The US is the only haven for Foundation refugees."

I heard her laugh. "Oh, Zhalia- that's not what I meant."

 _What the hell did she mean by that?_

"Unless you just wanted someone new to hear you talk stupid, there must be some reason you called." I snapped.

"A friendly talk, why?" she asked, feigning innocence. "Oh, by the way, I should tell you- there are rarely any of us left in Europe. Those who are there have been memory wiped. You can waste your resources looking for us, but after those first dozen houses, you'll see what I mean."

"I'm not in charge of the assignments," I answered, turning the key in the ignition. "But I will be leading the hunt for the rest of you in the States."

"That," she paused, "is exactly what I wanted to hear."

It wasn't exactly compromising news to me, and besides, I want them to know that I'm coming. I want them to know that I would drive them into oblivion, into hiding so far and so deep so as to never be found. Though that wasn't actually my job, it was what I needed to do. With eliminating our opposition, even if I'm not directly killing them, that was the only way to prove myself. Trusted to the point where I'm given the chance to learn all-powerful spells. Gain enough power to maybe stop some bloodshed... that was worth it, right?

So, what? Technically, I was lying and I didn't want to hunt them. But I wasn't going to exactly tell Scarlet the truth.

She was silent, as if waiting for me to say something. But when I didn't, she mocked, "You'll never find us. Happy hunting, Zhalia."

That phrase again. _Does everyone like using it?_

The line went dead and I immediately looked to the icon on my phone to see if it had tracked her. But it was beeping and glowing red, not the affirmative green I had hoped for. I cursed under my breath when I read the results. The track only confirmed it was the States but didn't get me a location.

On the other hand, that phone call sounded entirely stupid. Why the hell would Scarlet call, go into a pointless conversation, and then feed me such useless information only to learn that I would be in the States to look for them? I mulled over it for a second. My arrival wasn't such a big deal. It was no treasured piece of information.

I shook my head. There was no point to let something like that get into my head if it had no point, I needed to focus my attention elsewhere. I slipped into the car and drove off. Maybe Scarlet was just playing along with someone- the mysterious caller from yesterday... maybe, they were playing at something. I just didn't know what... yet.

0o0

The trip back to Vienna went by fast, mostly due to the fact that I ignored everyone and sat in the back of the plane. No one bothered me, much to my surprise, and I was dropped off at Vienna while the others continued on to Prague. Before I knew it, I was walking down to the holding cells again with a gift and a promise kept.

The metal door slid back and I saw Sophie meditating, this time facing the doorway. Usually, she always turned away. But it was nice to see her meditating, again.

"Soph-" I started before adding 'ie' when she looked up at me with daggers in her eyes. "I got you something from your place."

She remained on the floor with her legs crossed while Cherit flew over to the deposit slide and took the album along with the sketchpad and pencils I had attached with a string to it. He stopped to fly in front of the glass right in front of me.

"Whose side are you really on, Zhalia?" he asked, taking me aback.

"What do you think?!" I shot out, realizing a moment after I spoke that I was sounding too harsh. "If I wasn't with them, you all would be out of here by now."

"Well, thank you for your kindness." Cherit said with a smile, as he flew with the album and handed it to Sophie, who accepted it gracefully.

He himself flew into the corner with pencils and the sketchbook. I watched him for a moment before I turned my attention back to Sophie. I saw in her eyes that she wanted to ask me questions, but her pride wouldn't let her ask.

"They're safe, you know." I answered, assuming her mental question as I leaned to the side of the glass and watched as she flipped through the pages, taking out the stray photos that I had nabbed from the frames. She didn't need to know about the smashed photos of me, so I didn't mention it. "Santiago and LeBlanche were gone. They and most of your Foundation friends in the area have fled. In fact, I think most of them in this country- hell, this part of the world are gone."

Suddenly, I was reminded of Tersely.

"Well, almost. By the way, you'll be having a cell mate." I added, and she looked up, for once bright and hopeful. I knew she wanted me to say it would be Lok and I enjoyed the chance I had to crush that hope almost too much, as if retribution for all those times I took that temper of hers. "It's Tersely."

Her eyes dulled, but I guessed that somewhere inside, she was happy that there would be someone else with her. Her reaction wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it would have to do.

"Rassimov was interested in the tomes of Dark and Light magic." I said, both looking for a reaction and just plain rambling.

I mean, I was kinda lonely despite my new status. People had tried to befriend me, but when I tried to oppose any decision they made, they'd give me space. I was intimidating, and they weren't going to stand up against me. So, I decided against talking to others and chose to talk to Sophie, Lok, and Cherit whenever I could if they weren't being hostile. Sometimes, I'd have a one-sided conversation with Cherit which was mostly me listening and him telling me another one of his stories. Sometimes, listening was nice, too. But it was lonely... and that loneliness got to me on occasion.

Sophie tensed and her eyes froze on a picture, but I could tell that it wasn't the picture that made her nervous. I continued on carefully watching her expressions.

"He said that he and the Blood Spiral specialized in Dark magic. It's too bad he couldn't find any of the books, really. He seemed angry, but it looks like Santiago and LeBlanche made away with them. We suspect they went to the States."

The tension in Sophie's shoulders disappeared and she looked up at me, her green eyes questioning and dubious.

"You're lying." she stated simply as she closed the album and got off the floor. She tucked the album in the corner of her bed and lay down, ignoring my presence completely.

"I'm not." I said, picking myself off the wall and walking closer to her side of the room... on the other side of the glass that was.

"Santiago and LeBlanche didn't take the books." she replied and turned her back to me. I turned to Cherit who shrugged, confused as I was.

"No one else could have done it." I told her as I thought to myself of Scarlet and the others, but I didn't want to mention that help was still somewhere and get those hopes of hers too high. "The house was unwarded, so they must have left in a hurry. Took everything they knew was important with them."

She sat upright and stared at me as if waiting for me to give up my bluff and tell her something else. But the thing is, I didn't understand why she was doing it, so I stared her coolly in the eyes.

"Oh," she said as she resumed lying down. "Yes, they must have left ahead." she agreed. "I guess without a Casterwill to regularly uphold the spells, they can break through it with some emergency countermeasures or something."

A Casterwill was needed to take the books? Is that why she was so surprised? But if she was needed then... who the hell took the damn books?

Then, I thought of what she said, emergency countermeasures... maybe? Was she lying?

I waited for her to say something, but she was quiet. There was an awkward silence between the two of us for a bit. I couldn't tell whether or not she was just saying words to throw me off. But it did confirm one thing I was wrong about... LeBlanche and Santiago hadn't taken the tomes.

But her words didn't eliminate Scarlet and whoever of her group that had been keeping tabs on me. For a moment, I wanted to continue pushing the subject, try to get some information... but when I looked at her. I felt sorry for her again.

It was easy to feel annoyed and distant when not fully paying attention to her but when I took the time- mentally compared her to how she was to what she looks like now... all I felt was guilt. And I didn't push the subject, instead switching to something trivial.

"Sophie?" I finally asked, my mind drifting back to my time in her house. "There was a picture missing in your album, and I was wondering-"

"You and Dante." she whispered simply as if anticipating I would ask, knowing that I had looked through the album, "Montehue caught it when he was visiting us in Italy in July. That hot summer day when we all decided to take a break. He was hoping to use it against Dante for something, but Lok and I stole the camera and printed it before we deleted it."

 _And put it in an album. Why, though?_

"Sounds familiar." I mumbled, but she never heard it. Louder I asked, "Why didn't you show us?"

I believed I knew what moment Montehue had caught and I tried hard not to blush.

 _I found myself backed up against the table, my hand wrapped tightly around the cord that held his amulet._

" _C'mon, Zhalia." he said as he came up to me and reached for my hand, but I was up on the counter and extended my arm out of his reach._

" _I can't believe you're still going to work!" I berated him, as he reached again, but I held my hand back. He could simply use a spell to get it from me, but he was playing along._

" _Evil never sleeps." he simply stated. I rolled my eyes at that._

" _Where'd you steal that line from? Spiderman?" I asked with a light laugh._

"You didn't need to know." Sophie answered, taking me out of the memory and placing me back in that hallway with her behind plasti-glass and stuck in a cell. "Can you- go?"

That shocked me, the tone of her voice, and I stared at her for a moment, at a temporary loss of words. I didn't know whether or not to talk to her or say something else...

"Please." she whispered.

I did as she asked, and walked away without a word as the memory continued to roll through my head.

" _C'mon, Zhalia," he said as he reached for Solwing but once again I leaned out and this time twisted my body to further keep it away. I wasn't done with this game._

" _We don't need a scout. It's called a break remember? You know, a one day vacation- the day you don't have to be a professional." I argued when he relented and braced himself against the table which wasn't all that very high._

 _I had easily hopped on to it in order slide just a tad bit away from him. He sighed and I turned to meet his gaze with a playful smile. He laughed in response to my antics before he hung his head in mock defeat. But then, I saw a change in his body language almost like a ripple went through him. Then, I noticed his gaze swept over me, looking at... all of me._

 _It was then that I realized that I had been lying on the table in front of him wearing nothing but the ocean colored bikini and he was wearing nothing but jeans. And I-_

"Snap out of it." I whispered to myself as I placed my hand on the wall feeling cold steel under my finger tips and shook my head. I needed to ground myself not throw my mind back in time.

I need fresh air.

I was heading to the elevators, but as I turned to the exit Klaus intercepted me. Technically, I almost crashed into him.

"Ah, Zhalia," he smiled, happy to see me. "We need to discuss a few things. Meet me in my lab later, but right now, I need you to make sure the Lambert boy's isn't too terribly damaged, and I need you get Ms. Casterwill out of her cell. Locate her a new observatory room, too. Without that pestering Titan." he said before he turned to head in the other direction, without any response from me.

I just nodded, though I knew he was gone. "Sure."

I only heard Lambert... room... Casterwill... new room.

 _New room?_

I paused as I turned to ask him what he meant by observatory room because I knew that meant experimentation. He wasn't actually going to try to make his harvesting device work... was he? I rushed to follow him down the hallway but when I turned the corner I couldn't see him. I stopped to see if I could hear something... anything. But he had turned too many corners for me to follow. Now, I was only left with my task.

And it didn't bode well for anyone.

If both of them were put into the laboratory together... it just wasn't good for them, period. It meant their time was going to come to an end. He would kill Sophie with the harvesting machine and then probably just use Lok as a guinea pig for his strength enhancers until the kid's heart would give up... soon after that indomitable will of his goes out like a light the moment she died.

It was a death sentence

 _One thing at a time._ I needed to focus.

Klaus's experiments wouldn't start for another three days since he had to report his initial findings tomorrow in Prague and then propose his experimental design. Because Sophie was such a valued source of power, his science would have to sure... and knowing Klaus his science would be definite. That meant that Sophie had three days left.

I needed a little bit more time to think, to not overreact and act rashly.

I would go check up on Lok, see how he is. If he's in a condition to fight by tomorrow then just maybe he can do this without me having to lift a finger. The very least I could do was give him words... maybe information- yes. I'll do just that, that way there would be no way to trace it back to me. I fight with them, but most likely I'll allow Cherit to hit me with something- yes... this'll work.

To be honest, I didn't want these kids to die underground as lab rats. Anyone else, but not them. I'd rather they die in a fight than strapped to a metal table or pumped full of drugs. No... I'll try to help _if_ I can, make sure there are no goodbyes, not yet.


	4. What Have You Done

Chapter Three: What Have You Done

 _Lok_

The steel doors slid open with an unnatural hiss that had become so familiar in the last few weeks. Or at least, it's felt like weeks. To be honest, I've lost track of the days I've spent out of that holding cell with Sophie.

There's a clock in my new room, but sometimes, I'm not even in there overnight. So, I can't tell how many rounds the hands have gone. During those "sometimes", I'm just thrown in some sort of lightless holding room after running the gauntlet, left to sleep on a cold ground. It's always some sort of Suit doing it, sneering that I wouldn't be missed before locking me in the dark.

Well, he wasn't wrong. No one really cared. Not Rassimov, not Klaus... not Zhalia.

I used to see her in the room at the start of all this.

When Rassimov was interrogating me, running whatever burning spell though me, she was there, in the corner of the room. I never saw a look of concern in her eyes or even a flash of worry every time I turned to her. She merely stood there, letting them rip into me- spell after spell after spell.

I mean, I knew she couldn't do anything else, couldn't show weakness. It wasn't like we were at some mere Organization safe house. From the halls they forced me to walk through on the way to interrogation, I had guessed we were back at Vienna in Klaus's lab under that decrepit bookshop filled with all those unnatural traps. That meant we were buried deep in wards and technology strong enough to repel a simple rescue mission. That meant... it would be incredibly difficult for three people and a tiny Titan to bully our way out of here.

Yet, through all of that, I refused to think she was truly against us and I held onto that belief for a long time. The belief she was an ally at heart despite whatever dark things she would have to do in order to maintain her appearance. Though Sophie called her a traitor and believed her to not care for us, I denied it for a long time.

Her betrayal. I doubted it as much as- _his_ death. It's just- that thought never sat well with me... that Zhalia could actually kill him. No, it couldn't be. I didn't care whatever video Klaus had taken with a micro-cam showed- I believed it was faked.

At some points during my interrogations, I tried to test Zhalia by lying over something I knew she had knowledge of, hoping that maybe- just maybe she would justify my faith in her. Maybe, she would tell them that I was telling the truth. If she did, I would know for sure whether or not she was an ally- even if she were actually working with them. If she lied with me, then she was still on _our_ side. I didn't care whether or not she believed in the Foundation's code and principals... just that she was here for Sophie, Cherit, and me. I just wanted to know that she cared.

When she gave up my lies at the start, I accepted it as her not wanting to give anything away. What if the Organization found out somehow? What if they were able to crosscheck the information I gave them and that she confirmed? If that happened, we'd all be in trouble and nothing good would have come of it. In fact, things could have only gotten worse.

However, as the days passed- back then, I could definitely tell the change of time with Sophie- my lying made it hurt much worse for me. Eventually, I wasn't lying to test her, I was lying because they were starting to get to sensitive information. Asking about the wards around Dante's house, where the Council members were located... some of the information I actually didn't know and those were my honest answers, but that didn't stop the pain from hitting hard.

Sometimes, I would look at her, silently begging her to help me in any way. She always held my gaze until I broke it because I couldn't look into those unfeeling eyes anymore. Those eyes were once caring- nervous when I was in danger, happy when we were all in a group together just the five of us, but now, I couldn't find any of that anymore, not a trace.

 _Maybe, she doesn't really care. Maybe I'm wrong._ I found that the thought crossed my mind more often than not with each passing interrogation and experiment. She even started ignoring us even though we were shouting in the background against the pain. She looked at her phone more and more, busy most likely moderating communications, never looking up unless she felt like it or someone called over to her.

However, it wasn't until the day Sophie and I were separated that my faith in Zhalia crumbled. It took me a moment to realize it, but she was the one who the Suits were listening to that day.

I fought like hell once I was dragged outside of that warded room because once out of that boundary, I had access to whatever energy I had left and could channel it into my powers. Sophie had had the same idea. As they were distracted trying to restrain me, she had tried to push past the two men guarding the doors and with Cherit's help was easily able to knock them aside and out of the way. I don't exactly remember how- but the men had recovered fast and knocked out Cherit before restraining Sophie with a binding spell, keeping her in the room- and unable to help.

Once I realized that, my mind had switched gears to knocking out these six guys and then, getting her to safety. I slammed all of them with a Forceblast knocking most of them away and ran through them out into the open with my back against a wall. That's when I started my assault. I threw one spell after another, dodging whatever I could, saving my energy for offense, reserving some for defensive measures.

I had taken down most of them only because they hadn't expected the force of my power. Then, there were only a couple of Suits still attempting to stumble back to their feet. I was just about to get Sophie when I realized the Suits had sealed the room with the warded glass meaning the only way I could get in there was if I knew the code.

I remember Sophie telling me to run and leave without her, but before I could tell her I would rather get caught and tortured than leave her behind- that's when I realized the Suits' boss had stepped in. Zhalia was rushing at me from the shadows and luckily and I dodged her Bristlevine. I knocked some Suits in her direction, but she easily dodged it before flying into the air above me, out of my reach and just amplifying the chance I had to miss her if I myself retaliated with spells.

She fired one spell after the other at me. I threw up a guard, but spells at her full force felt like it was kicking me in the gut as I tried to keep the guard up. She wasn't holding back. She could have though... if she had cared about us.

 _She's not on our side!_ My mind was screaming at me. _I need to fight!_

But I couldn't return anything. I needed to stop each and every one of her spells while she just needed to land one to take me out.

I tried to outlast her barrage. I waited. Blow after blow I let her strike, hoping that it would stop for just one moment. But it didn't. And then, one hit.

I just couldn't bear the weight of it and a Forceblast knocked me into the ground, shattering the spellshield I had cast and sending spiraling me into a black out.

I don't remember what happened next, only that I woke up in the room I was in now, on the bed in the corner- all alone. No Sophie. No Cherit. Not a friend in the world.

That was weeks ago.

I closed my eyes when I heard the door hiss and I found myself praying that it wasn't Rassimov or Klaus because I didn't have the strength to tolerate whatever either of them had planned for me. The pain in my arm, my tired eyes and limbs, and the dizzying headache that was making me nauseous was too much for me to undergo any more interrogation for Foundation locations, tests of strength in the gauntlet, or laboratory experimentation. I would black out for sure.

Though I know it would have been a lot less painful for me right now if I had given up some locations, I didn't really give a damn nor would I have ever done so. I was never cracking to them. They are gonna need a lot more than just chemicals, needles, and whatever magic that can burn someone inside out if they wanted get any compromising information like that outta me. So, I kept whatever secrets safe, whatever information they wanted to glean from me, they never did, and I would make sure they never would.

But right now, days after everything, it felt as if I had gotten hit by trucks and had the bad luck to be awake after, unable to lose consciousness and unable to die. Left to live with the pain.

I quickly tried to think of something sarcastic to say if it were either one of the men. Tried to get my mind working out something- anything...

Should I call Klaus Dr. Doom? Wait- no... I already did that. Maybe- Actually, I can't really think of another evil doctor's name. And I don't even know what to call Rassimov... as in there were so many crazy-

I saw the person in my peripheral and I looked towards my visitor, ready with a quip... and saw a familiar face I hadn't seen in a while.

"Zhalia! Oh, thank God!" I whispered as I walked up to her, relieved.

How long has it been since I-?

I froze halfway towards her and realized what had just happened, what thoughts had just run through my head: I momentarily forgot that she was my enemy.

Yep, sleep deprivation was definitely getting to me.

I had seen a kind smile on her face, but the moment I froze, it dissipated and her expression became unreadable.

Recently, I haven't seen much of her. She was no longer present at the interrogations nor experimentations- she managed to show up for five or ten minutes a couple of days after stating that she was sent to check up on me. But still- usually, she was angry, more sarcastic even. I've actually noticed, however, recently that she didn't return my anger like she usually did with some sort of scowl or biting remark. Instead, they were sometimes kind and greeting words...

"Nice to see you, too, Lok." she said as she walked up to me and undid the manacles on my wrists and ankles, the magical binds no spell could touch.

It had to be put on by hand and removed by hand. I was only put in the braces while in transport, to make sure I didn't make a break for it... not that there was anywhere I would go without Sophie. Lately, everyone's just kept them on me even though they started to irritate my wrists and I could swear one of them had cut into my wrist since there was dried blood around the cuff and all over my hand. Though people had seen it and I had brought it up, no one had even bothered to check my hand, much less undo the manacle in the past few days. I was wondering why all of a sudden she was doing so.

"Another duel?" I asked, suspicious, as I was ready to summon a Bolt Flare to my left hand, but a glowing green hand was at my shoulder before I could even summon the spell.

"Don't even think about it." she cautioned as she caught sight of the blood on my wrist. "How long?"

I looked at her, confused. _Was she really asking?_

She scowled as she scratched at the dry blood against the manacle. "How long have you been bleeding?"

 _Yep, she was._

"Since the gauntlet." I answered her, "Some Suit was a sore loser, twisted my arm and smashed it against a door."

I saw the muscles of her jaw twitch for a moment before they tightened, and she focused her attention on the cuff.

"Summon a spell and I'll send you to a dreamworld." she said as she held the unlocked manacle closed.

For a moment, I debated whether or not I would actually listen to her, but I figured, if she were going to do what I think she was going to do, it would be a good thing. More energy that I can store.

I nodded in reply to her as she took off the manacle to reveal an open and ugly gash right across the top of my left wrist. I could only guess the friction had ripped through my skin and further irritation widened the wound. I felt the bile rise to the back of my throat, but forced it back in order to keep a hold of myself. There was no way after all this torture and shit I was gonna throw up over a really nasty looking gash.

"They're little bitches if they can't handle losing to a kid." I heard her mutter as she examined my wrist of the bruises, and the comment made me laugh a bit. "They slack off so much and then they can't deal."

She looked up at me with a smile. "Good job in kicking their asses."

I found myself smiling back, feeling a sense of nostalgia tickle in the back of my mind.

She covered my gash with her hand and squeezed, I yelped in pain, but she held my other shoulder bracing me. "Everheal," I heard her whisper.

And I watched as a golden light emanated from where her hand had grasped my wrist. The gash had been so wide she attempted to cover the open wound with her entire hand and had done so at the cost of my pain.

I could feel fire at first spread through my hand and arm and I let out a cry, it hurt so badly. If I could take a guess, the heal was burning through whatever infection I had contracted as it started to spread through my body. But as fast as the fire had spread, it was replaced with a refreshing cool feeling and I could feel some of my energy returning to me as well.

I looked up at her, wondering if she was doing this on purpose.

When she released my wrist, I looked down to see that the gash was closed and the only evidence of a wound was the blood on her hand and mine.

"Thanks." I said, feeling new energy flow through me. The pain I had felt was little more than a faded feeling and even my drowsiness had abated.

 _I wonder._

I grabbed her wrist. Attempting to twist her arm while I was at it, I maneuvered myself around her side, trying to pin her arm to her back. But she was faster than me. She twisted out of my grip, whirling around me and following my momentum, spun behind me. Her free arm caught me in a headlock and she had broken from my hold, catching my wrist and pulling me down against her other arm holding me up, effectively keeping me in place.

"Stand down, Lok!" she warned and I could hear the severity in her tone, sense the urgency.

Something was wrong.

"Fine." I relented as I held my free hand up in a gesture of peace. "No fighting."

She let me go and stepped away, one hand glowing green and purple. I knew the spell well. Her signature spell... Venomhand.

"It's been what, days since I saw you? Five? Six?" I asked her, when she seemed not to talk as if gathering her words. "Last time I did, Klaus dug those needles into my neck trying to amplify my powers. Then, he made us fight-"

"It was three." she cut in.

"What?" No. There was no way. That wasn't- No.

"It's only been only three days, Lok." she said solemnly, "The pain. It makes it seem longer, the fact they never let you sleep makes it worse."

Did she know that they just throw me into a holding room?

"I could never find you." she told me, and for the first time I've seen in weeks, she looked as if she were sad... as if she felt sorry for me, but something in me could care less.

It was so goddamn late for her to show any feelings when Sophie and I have been through hell- and she watched it happen. Replied to us with sarcasm, met angry accusations with biting remarks. And yet, I felt a sense of curiosity to ask her why she tried to find me. It dulled though when I saw she still kept her spell up, as if still wary of me... When it should be the other way around!

"What do you want?" I snapped, dropping the subject, as I moved away from her and towards the soft twin bed that had been set up against the wall. It was the only good thing that was placed in my room and after three days of cold tile, would feel so good.

"Klaus is done toying with just you." I could feel my blood freeze. "He's taking Sophie in, now."

I whirled around to face her, anticipating to duck under a spell because I had summoned a Boltflare under my breath and had thrown it. It was a reckless motion, but I figured if in that fraction of a second that I took to react to her- I put up a fight maybe I could change things. Maybe prove to Zhalia my strength. She'd report it to Klaus and he'd think to put me through some more tests instead of shifting his attention to Sophie.

I would have to speed up thinking of a valid escape plan even though I wasn't sure of how exactly to navigate our way out of here.

There was though, one thing I was certain of right now and I would not let them touch Sophie... and if I needed to get my ass handed to me again and endure more chemicals being pumped through my body then I would.

I would do anything.

But, I wasn't strong enough... not to take on Zhalia. She had already raised her hand towards me with a Boltflare of her own in hand and it clashed with mine, and it was no surprise when her spell swallowed the force of mine.

The blast sent me flying into my room's back wall and I hit it pretty hard, feeling something crunch not knowing whether it was in my body or in the wall. I could feel the air get knocked out of my lungs on impact and I couldn't catch myself when I felt ground under my feet again. Everything collapsed under me and I fell on my knees and hands, unable to keep my balance standing upright. My body wanted rest. My head was pounding hard again and my heart was racing. I was in no condition for a fight.

"You-" I panted, trying to ignore my hurting body, "You need to stop it! Stop them! Please! _Do something_!"

She was about to reply, but she stopped herself. I could see a thought crossing her mind... but maybe it was just wishful thinking. After all, she hasn't done anything at all to help. To help us keep our sanities- most likely yes. To help us escape... hasn't lifted a finger.

"There is nowhere to go, Lok. Nothing to do." she said and I hung my head. "I can only warn you of what's coming.

"I'm not your ally." She said the last word emphatically. Just a slight change in her tone that I noticed.

 _Is that a message?_

"But you do check up on me. And Sophie." I groaned as I pushed myself up to my feet and walked over to my desk on the other side of the room, throwing the drawer open. Pencils and pens that were haphazardly stored flew around.

"To make sure you're not going insane." she answered.

 _Eh, that kinda confirmed my thoughts._

But at the moment, I didn't buy it and went on, "You gave me notebooks, sketchbooks, pens, pencils, an iPod even... you-"

It didn't escape my notice that when I looked back at her, she looked panicked, tense. But why? I quickly scanned the room and then saw the red light in the corner. I had forgotten about the camera, and no doubt about it, it was most likely AV.

 _Shit. I probably shouldn't have said that..._

I figured she wasn't allowed to give me those things.

"You don't really care." I finished as a cover, making my best efforts at sounding sad, "Or else, you'd be helping me."

I don't know why I was technically helping her instead of getting her in trouble. Maybe what I heard wasn't really a message and I was just grasping desperately at straws. There was no way she could possibly be my ally. Even if she was "nice" to us- on Organization terms. No doubt, her visits disquieted people and my words would make it ten times worse for her if someone really wanted to take her down, which is most likely why she had been so rigid. But a part of me still wanted to help her if I could, and thus, I covered for my words.

"Look, Lok," she started, "I'm sorry that things turned out this way."

I turned away from her. Another dead end- Sophie was-

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she ordered, and ever reluctantly, I just turned my face to her so that my eyes met hers. And I realized it was the only way I was going to see what she meant. "There was no other path to take that day."

'Understand me?' She mouthed the words after she spoke.

I struggled not to smile in relief.

So, I wasn't hearing things. She did try to help! And I kind of blew things out of the water... Eh, I'd apologize to her later.

"Uh huh," I said trying inject sarcasm into my words, hoping she would understand I was replying to her silent message as well as trying to upkeep a conversation, "Sure there wasn't."

"I will always do what I have to... to survive."

'Find a way out...' or was it 'Fight a way out?'

I couldn't actually make out the words this time since I'm really no expert at it, but her statement however, didn't get away from me. She had added a pause before the word 'survive'.

Survival? I knew what happened that day at the castle. I saw the footage Klaus had taken using some sort of camera he had pinned on himself or his glasses. He had insisted that Sophie and me watch because he stated that that would be the beginning of our end. It had been meant to demoralize the two of us.

However, I know for sure... there was no threat of survival to her. Not really.

I interpreted it as a message she meant for me to hear... telling me to fight to survive.

"But you chose the wrong side." I said, locking eyes with her intently. Maybe she would understand what I was saying, too.

"No. I chose the right time to fight." The last words were emphasized ever so slightly. I'm sure to everyone watching us it would just be words. She would just merely be replying to me, but I've spent enough time with her to realize when she changed her tone and words. It was slight, but I heard it, because I've heard her do it before. She was deliberately staring me down and communicating with her eyes like I've seen her do on missions in the past... but usually, this sort of communication was between her and Dante.

'I will tell you soon.'

Choose the right time to fight. Find a way out and choose the right time to fight. I will tell you soon.

That was her message.

 _An escape plan!_

She was going to give us information?!

"Is he starting today?" I had to change topic or else for sure I wouldn't be able to keep up a show, "Is he taking Sophie today?"

My voice shook at the thought of it. I tried my best to shut out the terrible images that came to mind. "Will he start soon?"

"I don't know." she answered curtly, her tone was harsh though her eyes softened. She was playing her part again.

'She will be delayed.' She had mouthed those words right after. 'We've three days.'

A thought that I had buried in the back of my mind came to the forefront, and I could feel my mouth wanting to run before my brain screened my actions, stopping me. If there's one thing my time here has taught me, it was to be very deliberate with my actions. I focused, tried to think of how I should be reacting to her, what I should do to maintain a normal antagonistic behavior. However, I was too focused, trying to run through everything mentally all at once, my head hurt so much that it pounding reverberated in my ears. I winced, bringing my hand to massage my temples.

"Do you need a medic, Lok?" she asked as she stepped forward, but I backed away and turned from her.

"How is she?" I didn't answer her. "Is she okay? Is she-"

"She'll be having Tersely as her roommate for a while before the move."

I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Not to be mean, but I wasn't jealous of Tersely himself or as a person. I was envious of the fact that he was going to be with Sophie when all I wanted was her comforting presence right now. She was usually so hopeful. So encouraging.

My mind drifted back to the first couple of weeks that we were imprisoned together. After Klaus had Suits drag us here, we did everything we could to blast the door open. Sophie and I used all the spells we knew of to try to break the glass, but it had been warded so well that we eventually gave up, exhausted. Those first, I'm guessing, two weeks were better than the rest of the month that I had spent here as a lab rat. The only moments of reprieve I had were when I was able to fall asleep with music in my ears and, as much as it's hard to admit, when Zhalia came to check up on me for a couple of minutes. Those were only nice moments because then I wasn't left alone.

But with Zhalia, there was no familiar conversation. This was the first time for it. Her presence, I usually saw as some sort of support. Though she could only provide paper and pens and trivial items to help me relax, I would give it all up for just some time with Sophie... and Cherit, too.

I missed them.

It was only however amount of days or weeks ago, that Sophie, Cherit, and I would talk about school, about all the summer work we- err, I- would miss. We reminisced about our missions before Transylvania, but if I remember right- our conversation would always manage to find its way back to Dante and his death. Sometimes it would drift to Zhalia and her betrayal, other times we would talk about whether or not we believed the rumors.

I remember those nights when Sophie had cried and started punching our cell walls cursing that she had been so caring even when she knew Zhalia was a traitor.

"If I had just fired," she had said as tears coursed down her cheeks, "we wouldn't be here. Dante would be alive and Zhalia- she'd be gone."

I held her and comforted her as I assured her that there was nothing that she could have done. "You're not that person. You wouldn't hurt anyone." I told her to make her stop crying, but she didn't. "You wouldn't hurt anyone."

I remember those were the nights when we would then share the bed, she'd be in my arms and I would hold on to her, hoping that Dante was secretly alive- that he had outsmarted Zhalia and Klaus and was coming to rescue us. I would stare up at the stone ceiling and imagine Dante trying to track us, getting frustrated that he couldn't, and then getting everyone we knew to help him scour the world.

 _He would do that._ I remember myself thinking. But as the days wore on, I began to lose hope. I began to think that Dante truly had fallen for the trick, just like the whole Foundation had. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't seen through Zhalia, but I knew that, out of all of us, he fell the hardest.

"Lok?" Zhalia's voice broke through and I realized that I had zoned out, looking past her. She was throwing me a curious glance, waiting for an answer.

"Sometimes," I whispered loud enough for her to hear, "I hate you."

"Oh, c'mon! Just because I decided to let Sophie have Tersely as her roommate and not you-" Zhalia started innocently.

It was sudden. In a heartbeat, all I felt was rage. I'd felt it before. Every time I remembered that each happy moment we spent as a team was a lie, every time when Rassimov hurt and threatened Sophie and Cherit while Zhalia stood by with not a word of defense, and that time when Klaus had told me that Dante was dead and lying on the battlements of Castle Dracul... every time, all I felt was pure rage. I'd held back all the anger, all the hate in those moments, but now, I couldn't control my emotions... didn't want control. Everything broke though the surface and I lashed out at her.

"No!" I screamed as I whirled around to face her, again.

The headache subsided. I could feel something well up inside me and ripple through my body. There was new energy source there. I had... Power.

"I hate you for what you've done!" I continued, "What you've done to Sophie, what you're letting happen to us! For..."

My voice dropped and it almost hurt to say it aloud, "For killing Dante."

I rarely said his name. I didn't like to. It just reminded me that I would never see him again. And it hurt to say it... hurt when I said the truth.

"You don't know my whole story." she said defensively, her eyes reflected a sort of pain. I could tell she wanted me to stop this, but I truly didn't care. I felt like a powder keg that needed to explode and though my powers were contained to not go beyond these cell walls, it didn't mean I couldn't use it here and now at its full potential.

I had, of course, noticed her demeanor had changed the instant I had raised my voice. She was suddenly in battle mode, ready for a fight. And I wanted to give her one.

"I know enough." I snapped, words for me to throw at her just popped into my head and I spat them out, "I know that you took on this assignment. That you chose to lie to all of us... to sabotage us!"

I threw a spell at her, but she flipped to the side and dodged it effortlessly.

"You were told to take him down!" I just kept throwing out spells with every sentence, with all of the energy I could muster behind it. "Then take us all when we became a threat!"

She wasn't fighting back though.

 _Fight me!_ I wanted to scream at her.

"I know that you were supposed to kill him-" She blocked my Augerfrost and then, rolled to the side to dodge the Forceblast. "First, you got him to trust you and then, once you were there, you took your orders."

Another spell. And then another. None of them ever hitting her.

"I know that you killed him under an ambush and that you're cold-hearted enough to hand us to Klaus for his experiments!" I could feel my energy fading, my rage subsiding... because all I could feel now was despair- sadness as I thought of it.

I couldn't help but think of that entire time we had been a team, the four of us. We had all been friends. We had each others' backs. We were so close... and she ended all of that. She not only killed him... but she left us to suffer in hell being used as experiments.

With the last of whatever I had left, I ran towards her, "Dragonfist!"

"Honorguard!" she cried as she raised her hand towards me. I landed against the force field and thought I maybe had the will enough to break through it.

I was almost right.

I saw a crack in the shield, but that wouldn't have been enough for me to take any advantage. She called down the shield and sent a Forceblast rippling at me.

I was propelled backwards and the spell was so weak it only sent me rolling across the floor, not crashing into the other side of my room. It was harder this time to push myself off the ground because this time I had no energy left, but I forced myself up and held my arm, which felt numb right now after I landed on it.

"You didn't even try to stop _him_." I said, as I looked to her. She knew I was talking about Klaus.

I saw how far she was from me. My spells had forced her back, all the way to the door. However, she wasn't tired, not by a long shot, and I realized how stupid it was of me to engage her in any fight because she could have countered harder and faster than me. She would've been able to floor me in a minute, but she didn't.

She had let me vent.

"He's like a father to me." she answered, "What does your father mean to you, Lok?!"

I hesitated to answer and tried to will my mind to think of an excuse- of a reason for her to not listen to the man, but nothing came to my pained mind.

Though she remained tense, her fists unfurled so that her fingers stretched out. My father meant a lot to me and she knew it- But, I had a hard time believing that that was what Klaus meant to her. Because why the warnings and the efforts to help us if so... I didn't fully buy it.

"Do _we_ mean _nothing_ to you?" I couldn't help but asking.

Her lips parted and she was about to answer when she clamped her jaw shut and grit her teeth. "If you did, you would have been free a _very_ long time ago."

Fair enough. I saw her point. Even if she was helping us now... something must have changed her thoughts to suddenly do so...

"Goodb-" she started as she turned about to leave.

But I didn't want her to go. Not yet, not without telling her everything of that day... of what she really threw away and ended.

A part of me said it wasn't very wise seeing as how I couldn't predict the possible ways that this could end in the long run, but I couldn't really contain my thoughts anymore. When it came to mind, I spat it out. Control was something I seem to have only recently lost, and right now, I wanted to see if I could hurt her with the truth.

"You meant a lot to him, you know." I said loud enough for my voice to echo in the room. Loud enough that it was picked up by the camera.

She hesitated and turned to me, her eyes were suddenly so easy to read. So many emotions flashing by made it almost impossible to separate, but the easiest to recognize was shock.

"What did you say?" she asked as if she didn't hear me.

"You meant a lot to him." I reiterated emphasizing each word and watched as those many emotions flashed through her eyes again.

I saw confusion mixed with surprise and for a second, I caught a glimmer of pain. There it was... just the reaction I wanted to see. Enough to tell me that she felt something at what she had done-

 _I should stop._ The thought did cross my mind. However, I didn't _want_ to stop, and it wasn't because I wanted to hurt her more but because maybe I could use it to my advantage. Maybe, just maybe, I could break through to her on some sort of level. I didn't have a particular goal in mind... I just wanted to get it out there, breach her emotions. Maybe something good could come out of it.

I pressed on. "There were a couple minutes where it was just him and me at that booth on the train- you know, the one to Dracul's castle. Sophie went to the corner of the train to talk to LeBlanche and Santiago.

"He wasn't talking because he just kept staring at the door you went through. I told him to go talk to you. But he said it wouldn't be a good idea." I stopped to gauge her emotions, but it was still too hard to read right now and Zhalia didn't say anything.

"I knew something was wrong so I asked him. He said it was complicated, but I told him to uncomplicate things. To tell me. I'll skip a few details for you," _Because he was talking about Sophie and me and you don't need to know that. "_ because it took a while to get to the point. But what he kept saying was: Things aren't that simple. In fact this could be pretty dangerous-

"I kept asking until he finally told me the truth..."

"Lok, enough." she said rather quietly, making this the one time I've ever heard a lack confidence in her voice- in my entire time of knowing her.

"The truth was... that he had feelings for you."

I watched as the color drained from her face and her eyes dulled so much so that they were close to lifeless. " _That's it, Lok_. Shut up." she said as she turned around and started to type in the code for the door.

My mind was telling me to stop. I knew that I'd get burned for this. She'd lash out. But I wanted her to hear the truth. I pressed on.

I wanted her to know.

"He thought he was falling in love with you!" I shouted at her, making her freeze. He didn't actually say those words that day, more like I mentioned them in the conversation and he confirmed it with a nod.

I couldn't help but smirk knowing the conflict that was growing within her. If she didn't care, she would have stayed to hear the whole story and then throw it back in my face with a laugh and some crude, sarcastic remark. But she didn't. That's how I knew she cared, because she didn't want to hear it. It was something.

"I told him to tell you because he might not get another chance to."

"Lok, I'm warning you." she looked back over her shoulder at me with such a venomous glare.

But I wasn't listening. "He was hesitant at first- kinda nervous."

"Shut up!" She turned away, was dialing the numbers on the keypad again as the first run hadn't gone through for some reason.

"I reminded him that he's nearly died several times, that telling you a simple truth wasn't going to be so hard. You know, I was sure you felt the same, but I didn't tell him that."

"Stop-" The glass door was sliding open and the metal door hissed.

"Eventually, he decided to go and talk to you. I can only assume it was to tell you."

"Lok!" I could hear it in her voice, she was furious now.

"Tell you that he cared about you more than he should for a friend, for a teammate." I knew and at the same time, I didn't know what I was doing. For certain, I knew that it was agitating her and I hoped that I was loosening her grip on that vise she had over that Organization façade. I just kept pushing, knowing that this would probably end with me flying through the air again. But this was the only way to compromise her, emotionally, and as an agent. Get her to face the truth... the truth about him and the truth herself.

"Tell you that he was falling in love with you."

"Shut up!" she screamed as she turned around to confront me. Her eyes were smoldering, silently warning me, but I didn't let them intimidate me.

"He loved you, Zhalia!" I screamed back at her. "And I bet you stared him in the eyes when you killed him, and didn't even see it then!

"He would have never hurt you! He loved you so much that he let you ki-"

" _SHUT UP!_ " her voice was so loud, so shrill, but I didn't hear a single word uttered other than that.

And that was the strange part, because I guessed right about me ending up in the air. When she screamed, I went flying back, as if having been hit by an invisible force. I crashed into the corner of the room and landed with a thud on the stone floor by my bed, which was lucky because I had been so close to crashing into it and the bed posts.

As my head pounded furiously, I recognized that I felt as if I were hit with a Forceblast, but I had never heard another word in that scream.

Through the pain, I managed to look up at her and see that she was horrified. She looked as if she was about to say something, but, instead, she turned around and left. The metal door hissed to a close behind her and I was left alone.

I stared at the door for a long moment thinking that maybe she'd come back, but she didn't.

After a few minutes of rest, I pushed myself off the floor though my body screamed in protest and dragged myself to bed feeling the twisted ankle the fall had given me and tasting my own salty blood because my lip had split in that blast. I grabbed an old shirt that rested on the table by my bed and pressed it against my lower lip. I ignored the slight stinging and just stared up at the ceiling as I crashed down onto the soft mattress and pillow.

My mind was still replaying the last moments of our one-sided conversation as the minutes ticked by, and I watched the clock over the top of the doorway. I told her the truth. And I'm betting it hurt her more internally than it did me physically, and I was feeling like shit right now.

 _Maybe, this'll snap her back._

I was hoping for it to give her focus. Show her that she lost out on something important, maybe it would guilt her enough into helping us escape for sure. And after that, I'd make sure all four of us made it to a haven because she'd never be able to come back to the Organization and the Foundation if she were to help us. She would have nowhere to go but with us and-

I stopped myself.

 _You're a fucking idiot._

The Foundation would never take her back even if she took the risk herself of helping us. Not after all the work she had done in Transylvania only to then help us, trying to- No... they wouldn't.

And if she were to betray the Organization, get us out for certain... she'd be signing her own death warrant. It would be suicide for her.

I sat up and angrily punched the wall next to me as hard as I could with no care to the fact I could break my own bones, a wordless cry was ripped from my throat as I did so.

The familiar pain lanced up to my shoulder... fire erupting and numbing my hand.

I had just goaded the only "ally" I had into a complete emotional break even though she had just told me, via lip-reading, that she was going to try and help me.

I'm an idiot. I fucked up bad.

 _Now, she won't help you. You couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut, huh?_

I crashed back down onto pillows and turned to the clock by the door. Silently, in pain and alone, I watched as my life ticked by. And I waited for sleep to take me away from all of this, even if it were for an hour.

I watched the hands crawl around the face of the clock, and as it made it's slow journey, I pored over details in my head with sleep never being an issue. Many of those words I had said, I didn't even mean to let slip out, both when I was uncontrollably angry and when I was talking about Dante. I didn't intend for things to turn out the way it did. Now, that I recalled it, regret crept into my mind and guilt made me feel as if I was no better than the Suits that Zhalia commanded who blindly listened to orders.

 _I bet you stared him in the eyes when you killed him._ That had been my rage talking again, not me and my sense. That must have hurt, and I think that was what made her snap because after that and a couple more words I said after, I was being blown halfway across the room by a spell that hadn't even been whispered or even spoken.

It suddenly dawned on me that I had misread some the expressions in her eyes and misinterpreted what I heard in her voice. Guilt. Pain. Yes, that was there. But most of all, there was the one thing that was making her nice to all of us- be as nice as she could to me and probably to Sophie and Cherit, as well. I didn't need to keep driving into her emotions like that because she was already in a state where she would have helped us. That one thing that was doing all this- that made her an ally- was regret.

 _You can't hate me when you don't know my whole story._ She had said at some point.

I wondered if part of that story contained the story of her past... or maybe, a confession of her own. Maybe she was alluding to her own feelings because I always knew that there was something there. I'd always guessed there was something between the two of them from the start. Whatever reflected in him had been reflected with her. I had been watching from the starboard bow that day in Greece when Dante had walked up to Zhalia and said that he trusted her, watched as he looked back and commended her with her work when we were in Ireland, and I saw the way the two acted when we were on that one day break and hanging out at his house. That picture...

It dawned on me. Everything I'd seen in the past and just witnessed pointed to the same thing, and I knew at that moment why she exploded- but it didn't make any sense. It doesn't fit with what happened... If she truly felt the same way, she wouldn't have killed him. There was no way.

 _What_ is _the full story?_

"You do have a heart, Zhalia." I whispered so low that even I couldn't hear myself. I only knew I was talking because of a low noise I could only assume was my now scratchy and weak voice.

 _Or you had a_ _heart._

I couldn't help but wonder what happened. Why turn against someone she felt so strongly for and place herself here against us? Why put herself in this situation? It seems she had always seemed to be an Organization agent from the start... but only earlier she had alluded to helping, and it would be something that would get her killed. What was going on with her?

 _Zhalia, what have you done?_


	5. Forgive Me

Chapter Four: Forgive Me

 _Zhalia_

When I saw Lok fly into the air, I panicked.

Immediately, I turned to see whether or not someone was in the open door behind me and blasted him back. But to my horror, there was no one in the hallway and I was reminded that we were at the end of a dead hallway.

I froze with fear as I looked down at my hands. There had been no one else here... which meant that I-

 _Oh, what have you done, Zhalia?_

It was me. I had blasted Lok. I had just hurt him. It was me.

The thing is, I don't even remember saying anything. I never called on what looked like a Forceblast. All I could think of now was... I wasn't going to hurt him again.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as I looked over to him struggling to push himself off the ground. He didn't hear me, and I was hoping the cameras didn't pick up on my voice either.

I waited until he was on his feet, and I was about to apologize out of instinct, but I was afraid I may do something to hurt him. Maybe- I had something on me... some sort of relic that was activated by emotion.

I panicked and left the room as soon as I could, sealing the room behind me. I needed a place to calm down, to clear my head and think.

 _My room._

I turned corners and hallways, all of it becoming a blur as I moved faster and faster. At some point, I started running through the hallways, thankful that they were empty and I wouldn't have to explain any observed strange behavior. I finally reached the elevator and after pressing the button labeled "Ground" kept slamming on the one that "Door Close". Yet, as the door crawled into a close, I still couldn't breathe properly or catch my breath and it wasn't due to the run. I was starting to feel very lightheaded and faint.

 _Breathe. Just breathe._

And for the first time in a long time, I utilized calm breathing techniques.

 _Cold-hearted. Do we mean nothing to you?_ Lok's words rang in my head and kept haunting me even as I felt the elevator begin its ascending climb. _You meant a lot to him. He loved you, Zhalia! Dante loved you!_ _And I bet you stared him in the eyes when you killed him._

I couldn't help it. I needed to straighten my mind out. _Now._

I looked at the camera in the elevator and whispered, "Darkfog."

A thick, black fog covered the camera lens leaving security blind to my actions. Unlike other cameras installed in the facility, this was just visual. I turned around and pressed a red button at the bottom corner of the elevator stopping it completely, halfway through its journey to the dormitories.

I knew what set me off back in that room. Those words, my knowledge of what really happened, my frustration at this current situation and everything else happening around me. That had caused it all, the guilt, anger, and self-loathing... all of it came to the surface and I had let it out through... unwittingly channeling a spell.

I sighed as I slumped to the ground and leaned my head back against the wall.

I know that I didn't kill Dante. There was no killing strike or twist of the neck. No stab through the heart and holding him as he died. Hell, some stories of his death have been romanticized by some people, at least those were the latest stories I've heard. But it doesn't matter. All of them- Lies.

I. Didn't. Kill him.

But I let everyone believe I did.

At first, I believed just as much as the kids, that he had made it out of that castle alive. And I was readying myself to disappear, because once he came back, there was no going back to either the Foundation or the Organization. I would be branded a traitor and answer to their courts and Council, and if I didn't go there, then instead, there would only be death to face in the Organization. Thus, I was ready to disappear- maybe even fake my death. After all, I could disappear easily.

But then, Dante was listed as MIA by the Foundation and Sophie and Lok were still held by the Organization for much longer than I thought appropriate to leave high valued Foundation assets. Like everyone else, we expected a rescue within a fortnight. Yet, days passed. There was no hope he was alive anymore as time went on.

The more I thought about it each day, the more I realize that I had left him for dead. I left him alone. I might as well have killed him by my hand... but instead, I left him to die without an ally, without a Titan... without a chance. I had left him to die so very slowly in the middle of nowhere. Who knows how long it took for the team to get to him. Who knows whether or not someone could survive- whether or not he lived through that, a Poisonfang seeping through him and killing him slowly...

There didn't need to be a body to prove to everyone that it had happened. His death was the only thing that made any sense... the only logical conclusion to why everything else was happening. Dante _was dead_ because he wouldn't have left Sophie and Lok to rot in the grip of the Organization and he wouldn't have allowed for the Foundation to fall so far that it was now hanging by a weak thread.

 _I killed him. He loved me... and I killed him._

I screamed as hard as I could as I slammed my fists on the metallic walls of the elevator. My voice echoed around me, rippling in my ears. And for a moment, I couldn't think of anything else.

 _Loved me?_ My thoughts whirled as I recalled our missions and our time together. It didn't take long for the self-doubting voice in my head to question whether or not he did. Whether or not it was real.

" _Zhalia, there's been… something I've been meaning to tell you."_ he had said to me on the train when we were on the way to Dracul's castle.

I took a breath as rested my head on my knees. Something was tearing up within me- an emotion Klaus and Rassimov had warned me about… Regret.

And it was getting worse when I thought of what happened to Lok- I had unleashed some sort of power...

 _Power._

Suddenly, I remembered to whom my loyalties were tied. Klaus was the man who raised me, a father of some sorts, and Rassimov was the most powerful Seeker after the Professor, who would soon pass into the next world. I owed no one else but them for where I was and who I was. I was a strong, dark Seeker with a successful three months of undercover assignment under my belt. I intimidated people that were once my peers, and now I had more power than almost anyone in the Organization. I had a life because of them. And if I ever betrayed them, I'd be nothing but a lie if I tried to be something else… even if I had dreamed of being a noble Foundation Seeker.

My path was set- even if I didn't like the look of it further down the road.

The only act of treason that was pulling me away from it was helping Lok and Sophie. Though Sophie could very well navigate her way out of here, it was Lok who I knew could barrel through almost anything. He would be the one to muscle their escape out and Sophie could get them away and to safety. I just needed a reason to not be in the complex and to leave it vulnerable and so weak to allow for the two to escape and at the same time make sure that the blame would never come back to me. With them gone, I didn't need to worry about treason anymore.

 _And if they need your help. If they fail to escape that first time. Are you willing to die to let them escape?_

The thought rang through my head and I closed my eyes. I ran through each and every scenario. It was a possibility, that no matter what I did they would never manage to get out on their own. If they didn't escape, I would need to help them and at that point, I would never be able to come back from it. I would never be safe for as long as I lived.

I recalled that summer. Of all of us as a team. We had gotten so close to each other. I learned things about them, about myself that I never thought possible-

 _Yes._

I answered my own doubting question. _Yes, I would die for them._

I had already made a mistake that's scarred every single part of me. My mind. My soul.

My heart.

I would not make another. I would die to make sure that Lok and Sophie got away.

Though the dying part- that was not going to be part of Plan A. That would only be if I were to get caught... but if I were able to lay blame on others, credible blame, then I would be able to get out of it.

I was going to think this through. I would need every little secret and every little detail of everyone around me in order to come up with something that both got the kids out of here and kept me from getting caught. I would need every took in my arsenal- spells, abilities...

The event from only a little while ago came to my mind. Abilities...?

 _What did happen earlier?_

I was guessing either I had some secret relic on me... or some sort of hidden ability.

I looked down to my hands. There were no odd marks, no blemishes or anything on any open skin. I was wearing no new jewelry, the only thing I wore were the talismans of Kilthane and Caliban. Though I knew that it was indeed me who had cast the spell, I had done so without even speaking. That was something unusual and strange.

Well, whatever this was, I wasn't going to solve anything by sitting here.

I straightened and opened the control panel to the elevator. When I was a teenager, I was bored and learned how to reprogram the elevator, the lab monitors, and a helluva lot around this place. The control panel was kind of like a mini computer. I programmed a "Cancel" into it's order log and closed off the panel in order to reset it for the next order. I pressed a new level, sending the elevator in the opposite direction away my room. I called off the dark fog spell from the camera and cleared my head of my conflicting thoughts. If I was going to do this, I needed to make sure I knew everything about silent spellcasting meaning Klaus' library.

 _It would most likely make their escape- and mine if need be- much easier. If I knew everything about this skill._

As soon as the doors opened, I headed away from the crowds and towards the wing I knew all the books were shelved. Once there, I looked around to see if anyone else was here, but a quick scan with both eyes and sense-magic revealed nothing and no one in the library.

 _Typical._

I was usually one of this places' constant visitors. So, I knew this place inside out. I made a beeline for a section that, in my opinion, should be studied more often since we fight against Foundation Seekers. The section was dedicated to notes and texts of Casterwills, Foundation spells and encounters, and other events. It took up a whole set of three shelves back and front, but I had gone through these books enough to know a general section I should be looking in.

"Unusual Encounters" read one of the spines. _There, that was it!_ I knew it documented all Organization Seekers stories against those of the Foundation in the past couple of decades. It was a long shot, but I could probably find something. I took the black leather tome from the middle of a collection and lay the spine down on the table. It had been bookmarked to a certain place that I realized I had set myself a couple of years ago, yet the bookmark itself had been left untouched. No one's been here.

 _It's a shame really. These accounts are pretty educational._

I sped-read through the page. It was all about the Casterwill and the powers they displayed along with their close affiliates.

 _The power of the Casterwills is that of a guardian. A descendant of Casterwill is sworn to protect his honorable name and the innocents in the world from the evil that threatens them. However, they never fight alone. There is always a member of a magical family chosen to help aid each generation of the Casterwills. Each generation a family member is chosen to protect a Casterwill. It is destiny that binds the two of them- never coincidence. They who are chosen are gifted with a power ancient as the first Seekers._

That was not the right bookmark. It was slightly interesting, but somehow I couldn't place why I was suddenly so interested and why I should be. I would have gone through it, but I flipped more pages until I stopped at another one of my bookmarks that was there to bring note to a page... one entitled: _Thoughtspeaker._

 _Seekers of incredible power brought about by series of experimentation in the first generation of Seekers. Thoughtspeakers need only to think of a spell to summon it into the field and use it in battle. However, to do so requires an extreme amount of power and understanding of the spell cast along with proper mental channeling. They also, if properly trained to harness their full ability, can contact a Titan through their mental bond._

Thoughtspeaking? It sounded like me or what I had done. The text went on to mention that only the descendants of certain households of the first generation had the ability to Thoughtspeak. The ability itself wasn't a natural one and instead was man-made which meant that it wasn't inherent. It could only be inherited- only descendants could have this skill.

Hmm... Well, I am an orphan. So, there's really no telling whether or not- I mean...

 _So, it's possible you could be a Thoughtspeaker,_ my mind deduced.

I smiled at the thought. It meant that I was part of a Seeker family. The thought was comforting, but I pushed it aside for now in order to look for more books about Thoughtspeakers. I pulled out volume after volume and it was a pretty quick read to look through other possibilities. I was bored by the time I shut the last tome and put it back on a shelf.

 _What a waste of time._ I thought as I walked out of the library and towards the stairwell that I knew was closest to the agent dormitories. I was four floors and eight flights down, but I wanted to blow off a little energy and probably take a nap since there was nothing for me to do really.

Suddenly, my phone beeped, a series of three rings. That meant either Klaus or Rassimov. I immediately checked it and saw it was Klaus.

'Meet me in the lab'. His text read.

Hmm, it was on the same level as the observatory wings and the security level. In the back of my mind, I wondered whether or not he had seen what happened in Lok's room and wanted to ask about it.

As I made my way to the lab, taking the elevator to the level and walking calmly through the halls, I came up with a number of lies I could tell, such as whispering a spell under my breath as I was angry. I couldn't let him know about my ability.

When I reached his lab quarters, I immediately noticed that the screens were filled with data files and he was downloading them onto an external hard drive. I noticed that the files were on Lok.

"Ah, just in time." I turned to see Klaus step out of his room with a travel bag filled with clothes.

Three days. I had three days of solid planning to make sure Sophie and Lok got out of here and I had an iron solid alibi.

"I heard the Lambert boy engaged you in a fight." he said as he walked over to the computer and checked on the data downloading. He always double checked everything, making sure that he took into account every small thing so that his presentation was thorough. "Are you all right?"

I smiled. "It's nothing I can't handle. The boy may be strong, but with all of the gauntlet runs he's been through he's not at his full potential."

He nodded as he walked up to me and took my hand noticing the slight redness from where I had slammed them onto the elevator. I just kept smiling and insisted it was nothing that wouldn't disappear in the next couple of hours.

"The boy is a strong specimen, yes." he agreed as he walked over to a second computer and typed in something, "I would have preferred a different test subject, but alas, that would have merely caused more trouble than it was worth."

I knew he was talking about Dante. Not an experiment goes by where he doesn't wonder how far he could have pushed Dante and how much data he would be able to gather from the same tests. But then he would always remember what happened and then he would smile and say that everything that happened was worth it.

"Now, look," he said as he pulled up something that looked to be a schematic for a new device, "This is the power harvester that I'm going to use in combination with an old Blood Spiral relic that Rassimov will generously donate upon the device's approval. With this, I'll be able to condense all of Miss Casterwill's power into a single crystal."

He heled up what looked like a simple quarts shard, large enough as well as a nice width to be a nice weapon.

"Think of it." he said as he held it before me, "With this, when it pulses, it means that you can draw from the energy it holds. And it's renewable as long as it still glows with slight life."

"Like a self-recharging battery." I stated.

He smiled and nodded, pointing to me, "Exactly, right, my dear!"

It was quite endearing that he still enjoyed discovering new ideas, but what always disquieted me was at what cost was he doing such.

"So, what will happen to the actual person?" I asked as I took the quarts from his hand.

It was rather light and I could imagine belts being made with modified holsters for something like this.

He seemed distracted, "What?"

"The person. What happens to them?"

"Why, their physical form deactivates." He said it so nonchalantly, as if I were supposed to understand that off the start.

"Hmm." I just muttered.

"Imagine this." he said as he started the download for his schematics. "All the Casterwills, all of those remaining. No one left to defy us. The most powerful bloodline, all turned into renewable energy resources."

People being turned into batteries- hmm, I've seen this movie before.

"Casterwills? Plural?" I asked. "Sophie believed she was the last."

He laughed at that, "Last of her branch of the family, but no. Not the last of the Casterwills. There are still many out there."

Huh. That was a new thing to learn. But right now it wasn't going to do much.

Even if there were many Casterwills, Klaus's machine was meant to take a majority of them out. And that thought disturbed me, especially since I knew his ground zero. Seeing that fiery green eyed, accented kid being turned into the light for a quarts crystal. While she herself would never walk again, being only ever used to replenish someone's energy.

I swallowed back the sick feeling that twisted my stomach and made me slightly dizzy with nausea. Klaus didn't noticed as he busied himself packing folders and stuff into an open briefcase.

"Look, you know you are in charge of the facility until I return. If you are called away on a mission, leave it on lockdown or perhaps call Shauna."

I snorted and saw him even smile. "As much as there is enmity between you two, she is the only other one that I trust to keep this facility safe."

If he had been paying attention or knew me as much as he claimed, he would have seen the gears working in my head and that smile that I wore was more a devious smirk as I thought of how to blame her for what I had planned next. Getting her to seem incompetent... now that would be perfect.

"If I get this machine approved," he said before he scoffed, "Well- it would be ridiculously stupid of the Professor to not approve of it. Seeing as how the Casterwills are such a problem.

"I mean, I even believe they're behind the mass exodus of the remaining Foundation members here. They're the only ones with the means of getting around so fast and the only ones who have the magic required to erase and rewrite memories at such a large scale."

Hmm... I never thought of that. But clearly someone has. And it made sense.

"Zhalia," he called to me, breaking me out of my thoughtline. I answered him by a turn of my head, "Make sure the Casterwill girl is rested and at her full potential. I will need to test her abilities at full."

I nodded, "Of course, sir."

"Good," he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "You look like you need some rest."

I gave a weak smile in agreement.

"I will see you in three days." he said as I left.

As I walked through halls and reached the elevator and my floor, I could think of nothing but hitting my bed and taking a nap. I reached the housing level, without another distraction, since I bumped into no other person and I walked a path I knew in my sleep. My room was the only one decorated and by decorated I meant had a small sigil I had burned into the doorjamb when I was sixteen. It was a symbol of the moon.

Every other room was just temporary housing almost. People only stayed if a mission required it of them to stay for a certain time that staying in a safe house would crowd the area. This place was almost like a hotel. Hell, even the doors opened via key card.

As I was about to enter my room, I noticed that the entire place seemed a little quiet. On my way to the library, I had passed people, but on the way back, even on the stairs, I hadn't heard an echo of any sound. Also, there were no noises coming from the other rooms. Or people coming in and out... around this time, I would see people, especially since it was early in the afternoon.

I shrugged it off without a thought and walked further into the room. I was closing the door as I flipped the switch...

But the light didn't turn on.

"Oh, c'mon." I started as I stopped the door to let some light in, but something pushed against it with a strong force and I reacted by jumping away before it caught my hand, whispering a Boltflare to life and casting it in the air.

"Who-?" I started as I summoned a Venomhand to me.

The light from the magical flare filled the room and illuminated it brighter than the cheap fluorescents that were installed into the ceiling could ever do. I only needed a glimpse of the tan trench coat hung on the back of my chair and the sight russet hair and a familiar rugged face to make my heart skip a beat. I gasped in shock, finding myself backing away in a panic until I hit the wall of my room, feeling cool metal under my skin. My concentration broke and the Boltflare died and I could feel a slight fear run through me. I was thinking it was some sort of ghost... some sort of haunting spell or something- a trick-

"Boltflare." he whispered, his voice just as I remembered it. It was funny how I felt something flutter in my stomach at the sound of the familiar deep voice.

I watched warily as the light spell danced it's way over to me. And when it hung close by, it was only then that I turned my attention back to him.

I saw him leaning against my desk, an open book in his hand. It took only a moment for me to recognize it as one of my journals. I wanted to scold him for a moment, but I bit my tongue, not wanting to be the first to start things off. I'll play things by ear first, I don't know whether or not this was real.

"Hello, Zhalia." he simply greeted, as he placed the book back down on my desk and turned his attention to me.

"You're not real." I bit out harshly though the fear was full blown, now.

Ghost or not, trick or reality, I was still frozen and hesitant to make another move. A part of me guessed that he wouldn't hurt me but my Organization training was screaming at me to attack him. The thing was- at this moment, I could only stare, watch his every movement, and when I felt enough courage, I looked him in the eyes.

"If you didn't want me to come back you should have killed me." he told me as he approached ever so slowly, as if approaching a deadly viper.

I wished that I could sink into the metal or fade away, anything to get away from that bright amber gaze and to keep a wide space between us, to give me a lot of space to work with.

Being trapped in my own room with him was not ideal to fight him, I could probably beat him hand-to-hand because I knew every inch of my room, but add magic to that and I actually don't know the outcome of the fight. I started to shed the fear as I was trained to and concentrated on getting my muscles ready for battle.

"So, what're you gonna do now?" I asked, partly afraid of the answer he would give me and readying myself. "Kill me?"

He scoffed at that as he continued to walk slowly towards me this time with confidence.

 _Trap._ The thought crossed my mind along with a handful of spells I knew that could change ones appearance.

"Stop." I whispered as I held up my hand that glowed green and purple. "Don't come any closer."

"You won't hurt me, Zhalia." he said, so calm and so sure as he took a couple more steps closer and then reached out to take hold of my wrist. It was then I reacted. I called off the spell and grabbed his wrist with my left hand, twisting underneath his grasp and bringing his left arm to a twist behind his back. With my other arm, I wrapped around his neck and kept him in a headlock, using my weight and size to try to stay on the ground and him at an odd angle.

"You better call off the spell you're using. Or _I will kill you_." I whispered in the man's ear. There was no telling whether or not this was Dante or someone in a mirage spell sent to test me.

He smiled, still calm and not fighting me. "You really can't see the mark you left me?"

For a second, I didn't know what he meant, but then, I looked at his cheek. I could see the four parallel marks across his skin... from when I hit him.

No one could know to put that image in a mirage spell. The only people who had known were Klaus and me.

"Oh my God." I whispered, shocked.

It _was_ Dante.

He's alive.

My grip had slackened...

"Yes," he said as he twisted out of my grip and turned so fast, grabbing a hold of my arms and pinning me against the nearest wall. "It really is me."

I was winded when I hit the wall and all I could do now was look up at him. I had let my guard down and I paid for it.

"How-?" I started.

"Does it matter?"

 _Fine, be rude._

I kicked him back, my foot finding its mark and connecting with his shin. It was enough to get his grip to slacken and with that I blasted him back.

"Touchram!"

He was knocked back slightly, but he was back in action and the Boltflare repositioned itself... right in front of me. Blinding me.

"Cheater." I muttered before I called out, "Darkfog."

And rolled over to the side to avoid whatever attack came next.

"Nice." I heard him say, but his voice was too close for comfort.

I felt a hand grab at my arm. "But not good enough."

I smirked. "You're really cocky."

I used a Hyperstride to flip backwards and try to pin him to the ground.

"Especially when you're in an unfamiliar environment." I told him.

"I've had several minutes to study your room." he answered as he used a strength spell to push himself up and enough for me to lose balance and stumble backwards. "I can say that I know you a little better."

I called off the Darkfog and decided to use his trick against him.

"Boltflare." I whispered and shot it at him.

"Who's cheating now?" I heard him laugh, but I caught sight of him and he was standing close to something.

I smirked. This was going to way too easy, and so much fun.

"Hyperstride!" I cried out, running at him at full speed before my knee connected with his gut. I easily winded him and knocked him off balance sending him backwards and onto my bed.

I easily pinned him down and was about to speak, when his hand broke free of mine and he grabbed me around the waist. I tried to break free and out of his grasp knowing that a struggle against him with an advantage was one I wasn't going to win. But instead of doing what I thought he would- once he flipped our positions, he got off the bed and back away, his hands up.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Zhalia." he said assuringly and with a kind, if not amused looking, smile. "I just want you to listen."

I got up off my bed and stood a few feet away from him, tense and ready to engage in another fight if need be. "What do you want?!"

I didn't mean to snap. In fact, I wanted to sound far from angry. But I tended to sound annoyed after fights.

He looked somber and slightly... sad- not as murderous or vengeful as I had expected him to be. "I want-" he paused as he approached me, but I took a step back and held my hand up.

"To keep my promise to you." he whispered softly.

He walked up to me so that he only stood a couple of feet away from me, enough so that I could run my eyes up and down, trying to notice any changes I could see. His hair was still the same, but facial hair wise he looked like he had more of a 5-O'clock shadow with more stubble on his jaw. Beyond the four scratches I saw on his cheek, I noticed there was one scar across his right eyebrow, which looked to be rather fresh.

"What does that mean?" I asked, as I stepped forward and brought my hand up to his cheek.

I noticed that he didn't flinch and he let me run my fingers against his scars. I felt the ridges where my spell-enhanced hand caught him and made a mark. They were so clean and smooth though and not as ragged as I thought it would be. The scar suited him and didn't mar any of those handsome features of his. Hell, I would say this new rugged look along with scars suited him a lot better than anything.

He then moved even closer to me, as if testing how far I would let him come. I felt hot all of a sudden and could feel something of a rush course through me. I had to admit, being this close to Dante... let alone my enemy... was enthralling and very exhilarating. I played along and met him halfway, pressing my body close against his, looking up and meeting his eyes. I was testing him, too.

"It means," he finally answered me and I could hear a slight growl in his voice, "that I keep my promises."

He whispered something unintelligible before he surprised me and caught my lips in a kiss. For a moment, I didn't react, but a heartbeat later, I melted into him and kissed him back. Soon, I was running my fingers through his hair and he broke the kiss to place his lips elsewhere, turning his attention to my neck where he placed a gentle kiss. I was about to make a comment to tell him not to stop, when all of a sudden, I could feel my knees begin to shake.

"What-" I started as I looked at him.

 _Did he just drug me? Was that a sleeping spell?!_

I groaned when I tried to say a word as my knees gave way and I fell into his arms. He sat me gently down on the bed as he returned to the chair by the door and grabbed his coat, slipping it on before returning to me.

"I'm sorry for this," he said as he slipped one arm under my legs and repositioned his hand on my back and lifted me up off the bed. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Dante." I said weakly, at the moment hating him because I knew that it was him. Whatever it was that he had said was some sort of draining spell or some sort of slow acting sleep spell.

"This is the only way, I can get you out of here safely." he said as he opened the door and gently carried me out, making sure I wouldn't hit anything. "Try to sleep, I'll explain everything when you wake up."

I grumbled something along the lines of, "I'm gonna kill you."

I could feel my consciousness slipping from me and there was only one thought running through my head at the moment: _D_ _on't pull your neck._ I tucked my head closer to his chest and heard him laugh in response to me.

"I expect nothing less." he whispered as I felt his pace quicken. "Just get some sleep, Zhalia. I hope when you wake up, you'll be able to forgive me."

Forgive me.

He was hoping that I would forgive him?!

I- I tried to kill him a month ago! And he was asking for my forgiveness at this- what I'm thinking is some sort of abduction?

How is he asking that of me? Why was he so calm and far from the vengeful Seeker I had expected to counter if ever I came across him again?

A thought came to mind as I attempted to answer my own groggy thoughts. But it must be the spell answering because it didn't make any sense.

It was however, the last clear thought I had before I lost consciousness.

 _Did he- Does he... forgive me?!_


	6. Truth Is, She Saved Me

Chapter Five: Truth Is, She Saved Me

 _Lok_

The clock had worked its hands around a full hour's worth by the time my body stopped protesting in pain with my every movement I made. I was able to at some point use Everheal to attempt healing my twisted ankle, but my energy was so minimal that I knew I only had an hour or so before the pain returned, my efforts slowly healing it but not enough to prevent the pain from whatever damage remained. I limped over to the table and tossed my blood spotted shirt on a pile of clothes that I had turned into my laundry spot.

I then looked into the mirror for a moment and saw that my hair was beyond bed head messy and I really needed to comb it though sometime soon. My eyes on the other hand looked so blue and hollow with rings under them that it was actually a rather depressing sight. And on top of all that, I looked sickly pale- but I think that was from all the rigorous experiments and blood drawing Klaus had done for the past two weeks.

I tilted my neck up and pulled the neckline of the crew shirt down to see the scars the needles had left on my skin and the cuts that were healed away only a couple of hours ago. I looked at myself again and tried to look for anything different. Analyzing my reflection, looking for anything that made me- not look like me.

Though I had gained a couple pounds of muscle from fighting off both Titans and Seekers in the gauntlet and had gained some new mastery of spells when put under threatening conditions- I still looked, well at least in my opinion, like the same sixteen year old that came here. What I see in my reflection isn't someone who was giving up, but someone who's fighting to not let this experience become the thing that defines him. And that was all I've ever really wanted for myself since the start of this.

0o0

 _Two Weeks Ago_

"Why do you keep looking into that mirror, Lok?" Cherit asked me as I stood before the room's vanity. "Looking for scars?"

"Oh, I know by the time we get out of here-" I started to answer before I glanced back over at him, "And _we will_ get out of here- all four of us."

He seemed to smile at that as I went on, turning back to face the looking glass. "I just- I want to look in the mirror and see _me_."

"But you are you!" Cherit exclaimed as he flew over from the bed and to me as Sophie murmured something unintelligible and turned in her sleep. Cherit grimaced for a second realizing his volume before he continued in a near whisper, "You can't see another person in the mirror- or... actually, well, what do you mean by that?"

I sighed as I braced my arms against the vanity's counter. "Just- let me talk it out? It kinda doesn't make any sense."

Cherit nodded and waited, listening attentively. I let out a heavy breath and just spoke- trying to give words to thought.

"I don't want to look in the mirror and see- see those experiments." I paused as I looked into the eyes of my own reflection. "I don't want to see some kid so utterly lost and- broken."

I grit my teeth, "I want to like what I see, identify that as me. I want to see the truth. And that's someone who is fighting every fucking day to stay whole and not let them under my skin or in my head.

"I never want to look in the mirror and hate what stares back. I don't want to see empty eyes and a broken will. I don't ever want to see someone who's giving up."

I couldn't help but look back at Sophie.

I found myself thinking the tackiest thoughts when it came to her, and I always tried to come up with something better. But nothing except corny statements could ever explain my motives.

 _As long as she wishes for me to be a part of her life, I will always fight for her._

That thought. Those words explained it all. Yes, they were corny and trite, clichéd as all hell. But there were no truer words that said it all.

I will never give up and I will do whatever I can to protect her.

"I don't want my scars going any deeper than my skin." I muttered even though I had meant to keep it as a thought, "I don't want something to mar me so much that time can't heal."

True to his word, Cherit had listened to all of it. Waiting for me to turn back to him with a nod to affirm I was done.

"Those sound like very familiar words." he mused, shocking me. "Or maybe because they sound like someone we used to know."

I hung my head at hearing those words but at the same time something akin to pride swelled in me. _I sounded like Dante?_

"He was very much like that, too." Cherit murmured, "When he was very young, he sounded so very- well, not old... but mature. Forced to give up something akin to normal life in order to go crusading around the world to keep Titans and relics from the wrong hands.

"You sound very mature, too." he went on, taking flight and perching on my shoulder, "No matter what, Lok, sometimes you can't escape what happens to you. All that's left for you to do, is accept who you see."

I let the words soak in for a moment and then glanced back over at the mirror.

Yes, I'm not that bright and cheery teen who always saw the best side of things. But my reflection...wasn't half bad.

"Cherit," I started, "About Dante? I know he's done things that he never tells us. And- do you know if he-"

Would ever want us to follow in his footsteps? That was probably what Cherit thought I would ask because before I could finish my question- and for a rare time in my life, I noticed that the Titan seemed to be a tad depressed.

"Lok, my boy- as much as he was someone you look up to..." he seemed to say this with a heavy heart, "I don't want you to share his fate or his fire. It- It got him killed and I can't bear to see you-"

I shook my head. "Cherit, that wasn't what I was going to ask. I wanted to know if he ever- you know- accepted what he saw?"

"Yes." Cherit said rather glumly as he flew over to his corner languidly, "He did. But he did not wish anyone else to go through what he had."

I was about to say something when Sophie's voice broke through and I saw Cherit fold his wings and lay down.

"Lok, why are you still up?" she asked groggily and she slid across the bed so that she was close to the wall. "C'mon, you need some sleep."

0o0

I still hoped that I didn't change much because I didn't want to see this place leave a mark on me I couldn't overcome. I didn't want those scars to go so deep and leave such a mark that could never heal.

I braced myself against the vanity's table and sighed. I knew I was being naïve and optimistic in thinking that I would walk away from this unscathed with only scratches and nightmares that would fade with time. But as I explained to Cherit that day, I didn't want to change.

When or if we ever got out and returned home, I didn't want to have to deal with people hovering over me asking me if I was all right because I seemed different. And I didn't want them asking if I was going to be okay... I didn't want that. I didn't want to face a different way people would react to me or act around me. And I didn't want to one day look in the mirror and just define myself and my experiences by my scars... never able to accept what I saw.

The lights flickered overhead before I could continue my thoughts but I ignored it. It's happened on more than one occasion. But when the lights went out, I could not very well ignore that and I annoyingly shot a Bolt Flare to illuminate the room.

"What the hell is going-" I started when there was a sudden knock on my door that took me by surprise because... no one in the Organization knocked. And any others would have opened the door right after if the knocking had been a courtesy warning.

The heavy knocking didn't abate as time ticked on and as I approached the door warily.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Whoever was knocking had a heavy hand.

"Lok?!" came a hoarse voice that cut through the steel and glass.

I pressed myself against the door, putting my ear by the holes in the plasti-glass. The voice was a godsend if I wasn't hallucinating. I heard him call my name again and I jumped back a little.

"Montehue?!" I yelled as I slammed my palm against the door in an effort to reply to his knocking. "Montehue!"

"Oh, good, right door!" I heard him say as I heard him shuffle outside as if fiddling with something, "Yea', it's me, boy. Now, how do I get this blasted thing open?!"

"The access panel." I said and no sooner had I done so did the metal door slide open to reveal the Foundation agent on the other side.

He was just as large a man as I remembered him. But there were more whites and grays to his hair from last I'd seen him. Even then, I'd never been so happy to see the man in my life. If there had been no glass, I would've hugged him right then and there.

Actually, that _was_ weird of the glass still being there. If the door had opened, usually the glass went along with it. I reached up and knocked on the glass in front of me, but he only nodded and gestured for me to step back. As I did, I leaned a little to the side and noticed the remnants of the access panel scattered on the floor.

 _Oh, that explains it._ That was the reason the glass didn't open as well. A safety precaution.

"It's warded," I explained to him, hoping he wasn't going to blast the glass with some sort of magic or else it would rebound on him and I'd be out of a rescuer.

"Don't worry, boy. I know." the man assured me as he pulled something from his pocket and placed a circular looking device on the glass.

Upon contact, the glass glowed with an eerie purple light, but, as fast as it was seen, it disappeared. And that's when Montehue's axe came crashing down against the glass, shattering it into thousands of pieces. I took a moment to appreciate and be glad that I had taken a step back or else the crashing shards would've hurt a lot. But then, I ran through the opening and into the clear and immediately, I wrapped my arms around him- well as far as I could around him- in relief and found that he wasn't a mirage or a hallucination but real. In the flesh, human... real.

"Thank you!" Suddenly, I backed away, half wary and half wondering. "Wait, what're you doing here? Did you hear about what happened at Transylvania? Is there anyone else here? We-"

"We have five minutes before that tranquilizing spell wears off and I doubt certain people will be affected by it much. So, let's say we have two minutes before those people wakes up." he said as he headed off down the hallway.

"Wait!" I cried after him as I matched his long running strides. "How did you find me?"

Yes, the idea that this could all be a trick came to mind. But I trusted my instincts. Most of the work in this escape was being done by someone else other than me. I wasn't wasting energy and they were heading in the right way towards the exit. I didn't have a reason to fight, yet.

"You'll be amazed at what we can do now." he simply said as he turned another hallway.

It didn't escape my notice that he had said 'we' and that word was enough for me to relax. In my gut, I believed that this was no trick. And since he said 'us', then it meant that there were others, other Huntik Seekers here that were probably helping him with this escape- or this break-in and rescue.

"How do you know your way around this place?" I asked as he took the right turn that I knew led to the elevators and stairs, which was our exit out of here.

"Now's not the time for twenty questions. We'll explain once we all get to the plane!" Montehue answered as he threw open the stairwell door and headed up two floors.

He approached the exit door cautiously and opened it slowly to make sure there was no sound. He looked through the small opening and then, once he opened the door, he glanced over the shoulder to make sure the path was clear. He looked back at me, "Listen, we need to move, and we need to move very fast. I know you're a bit weak, so just watch my back, let me worry about taking out whoever comes after us."

I nodded as he placed a hand on my shoulder in a comforting and kind gesture.

"It really is good to see you again, Lok." he said with a kind smile before he turned and went down a familiar hallway.

I followed close behind him, occasionally glancing over my shoulder as I kept pace with him, slightly jogging right behind him as he naturally took longer strides. As we went along, I only saw Suits on the ground, unconscious and unmoving, out cold due to whatever spell the team had used. There were no signs or noises of any other activity. We were pretty much in the clear.

As we rushed down the hall together, I wondered why I recognized it. Then, suddenly, it clicked when we hit an intersection of hallways. As Montehue looked down each hall, I recognized the one that I had traveled through numerous amount of times. I dashed off without a word- without a second thought, ready to challenge any that got in my way.

"No!" I heard Montehue whisper harshly, afraid to shout as if it would wake up the unconscious agents close by.

I ran down the hall, jumping over bodies if they were in my way. I was heading towards the prisoner holding cells and right towards the private prisoner wing. And all that time, I could hear Montehue running behind me, calling out to me.

"Lok!" he cried, tailing behind. "Lok, boy! There are others getting Sophie and the rest of the prisoners out. We have a plan!"

Nothing and no one but Sophie and Cherit were on my mind. "I have to see her!" I argued as I ran passed more cross-sections of hallways and well into an area I knew like the back of my hand.

Within the first two weeks of capture, Sophie and I observed the hallways we went through so that we knew where we could go if we tried to escape, or if someone came to see us. We had gone through it so much that for a long while, my dreams consisted of our escape routes or me navigating the halls we had memorized.

When I was moved to a different room, I tried to piece together what I could in order to find my way back to Sophie. I was hoping Zhalia would have helped me fill in those gaps for the escape plan. But I guess I'd never know, huh. I mean, this way nothing could come back to her. To my knowledge there were still other high ranked people here and if there was a team present then there would be no way this would come back to her. This was a good thing.

She had her life. And we would soon have ours. We would not be endangering her. She could be safe.

Could.

Being part of the Organization, there was no telling what could happen next.

For a moment, the thought of facing Zhalia as an enemy with no restrictions made me pause, and I found that I was running with no tail. At some point, Montehue must have turned a corner, following whatever pre-planned strategy was given to him because I didn't hear his heavy footsteps behind me. I shook my head. Thoughts of the future would have to wait. I was running low on time.

I took a right at the next hallway and ran down some stairs, into the private sector, running down a couple more hallways until I saw Scarlet opening the prison doors one by one on the left while… Sophie was doing the same on the right. I pushed my way through the rushing crowd of escaping prisoners and watched as she freed the last of them. Cherit was perched on her shoulders looking to see that every room was cleared.

"Sophie."

I had barely said her name above a whisper, but, even then, she had heard me.

She turned just as Cherit launched in a beeline towards me and grabbed me into a tight embrace. His arms were wrapped around my neck and his furry face nuzzled against my cheek.

"Lok, my boy!" the Titan cried gleefully, "You're safe!"

I winced when his tail hit me across the shoulders. I had been struck by an Augurfrost there when a Suit thought to repay me for beating him in the gauntlet. It was still bruised from impact.

"But hurt." Cherit added.

"No thanks to Klaus and Rassimov." I told him as he unwrapped his arms and without a word, flew off somewhere behind me. Probably to direct traffic and make sure once again that all the rooms were clear.

With Cherit away, I locked my eyes on Sophie, even as people still pushed past me to get away. I forgot to breathe for a moment and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. She approached me slowly, as if she were wary of me being some sort of trick. She stopped just a couple feet away, her hand extended as cupped my face with her hands.

"You're really here?" she asked, her voice shaky and- nervous?

"Yeah," I smiled at her, "I'm here. It's really me."

Her eyes were bright and watery almost. Was she- crying?

Well, if she was, that wasn't good.

She was close enough, within my reach, and I pulled her against me and held her. She wrapped her arms around me and it felt so right.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright." I assured her, "We're getting out of here."

We broke apart for a moment and I brushed away the trail of a tear on her cheek. I didn't mean to make her cry, I just wanted to-

I didn't give myself a moment to hesitate. I leaned in and kissed her.

I'd always wanted to, but I could never bring myself to cross that line in fear of rejection and making things more awkward in the cell we shared. But, right now, I couldn't help it, the moment felt right- I- I wanted to kiss her. So, I did.

And before another thought could cross my mind on whether or not I should stop, I felt her kiss me back. Until then- I didn't realize how happy I could be.

When it ended, I smiled at her and could feel muscles ache because I hadn't used them in a while and they were being stretched. I knew that on my part it was more than just a simple impulse, it was backed with feelings, and I hoped it was the same for her as well. But as I looked into her eyes, I don't think it registered with her the same way it did with me because I saw that familiar hesitant expression... one I would see in those rare moments when she doubted something.

 _Oh no, what have a I done?_

But before she could question me and I could berate myself, I pulled her into a hug. And with that, I felt her bury her face against my neck.

"Thank God, you're safe." I whispered against her skin before I broke from her to overlook her for any bruises and scratches. "Are you hurt? Are you all right?"

"I'm all right now." she replied with the same low inaudible voice meant for just me to hear.

 _Wait- so... does she- is that-  
_

Her fingers brushed against my neck against a healing cut I knew was there. Though I could see no trace of harm on her besides the same needle marks I had on my arm, she, on the other hand, found plenty of weak points on me as she pressed lightly on certain places to see if I were hurt. I grimaced at some points when she found old bruises and sore spots.

"What did they do to you?" she asked me, her voice dripping with worry. It was rather endearing and I appreciated the care.

I held her close against me once more, my hand on the small of her back as my other hand brushed away the light honey brown hair that stuck to her face. I didn't want to answer her. Didn't want to tell her. It wasn't important. What mattered was that she safe and unhurt. She met my eyes and I felt the urge to kiss her again.

"Lok! Sophie!" It was Tersely. His voice echoed in the hallway. "C'mon! They've cleared everyone else!"

It was then that we both realized we were alone in an evacuated hallway and we were on a time limit that was rapidly closing.

If I could have, I would have kicked myself for taking up time with Sophie now instead of spending time with her when we were all safe.

I took her hand and started to run, following our friend who disappeared around another corner. I honestly didn't know how much adrenaline could do until this very moment, and it was what was giving me the strength to run, to keep hold of Sophie's hand as we headed to the escape... to freedom away from this place. Together, we passed the hallways in a blur and staircases were the one thing that slowed us down a bit. We reached an area listed as the sub-lobby, an area I guessed that was just underneath the building that posed as a bookshop. This level was probably what functioned as a garage and there were probably cars around here- maybe that was the vulnerable point they were-

 _Lok._

There was familiar voice ringing all around me, but I immediately recognized that it was solely in my head. Sophie or Tersely hadn't stopped or showed any sign of hearing anything. And Sophie had nearly yanked my arm off when she ran to follow Tersely.

She stopped and turned to me."Lok, c'mon! We need to-" she urged as she pulled on my arm.

 _Lok._

 _S_ omething else was on my mind. Or was it _someone_ else was _in_ my mind?

I grounded myself and took a moment to listen to whatever was tugging at me.

Suddenly, I felt a presence. Something or someone was behind me and an energy was compelling me to look back. I lightly pulled Sophie back and she looked at me, alarmed.

"What?!" she asked, thinking that something was wrong with me, "What's wrong?! We need to go!"

"I don't kn-" I started to answer as I ignored Tersely calling back to us, worriedly.

I slowly turned to look behind me. Sophie followed my gaze and saw what I saw.

A silhouette was carved into a bright light. The light was an effect of a spell I knew but it was too bright for me to look onto the person's features. Judging from the cut out it was... a man carrying a smaller figure- a woman. Another member of our rescue team with-

"Lok. Sophie." the shadow said gently greeting us, his voice calm and smooth. So familiar... My breathing quickened with anxiety and I felt my heart speed up. That voice-

"But Lok and Sophie they're-" I heard Tersely dimly in the background, but someone else was talking to him. Then, there were no voices. Instead, something sounded like it had closed. A portal maybe?

The portal they had used to come in here.

 _Wait... we're still here!_

Welp, yeah, I was right. That whooshing sound I heard was a portal being closed. Sophie confirmed it with a side comment, that I knew was more for herself than for our ears.

It was now just the four of us. And I stared at him, finding that I couldn't reach a word. None came to mind anymore and I must've looked like an idiot to him.

"Y- You're alive?" That was the best I could manage as I squinted, trying to see whether or not my mind was filling in the blank. Maybe, it was just someone who sounded just like him.

The man tilted his head to the side to allow for the light to reveal his features knowing that we couldn't see him clearly and when the light from the hall spilled onto his face, we saw him clearly... along with the scars he wore as testaments of times we had missed. There were four parallel lines across his left cheek and above his right eye, a thin scar dissected his brow that actually looked rather recent and still slightly dark red. He had a bruise on his jaw and cheek from a fight with a right-handed person as indicated by the blue and black areas favoring the right side of his face. Yet, other than that, he was the same. His red-brown hair, bright eyes, even his clothes- everything down to the trench coat were the same.

 _How many of those trench coats did he have?!_

His gaze locked onto me then shifted to Sophie and he wore kind, familiar smile. I could only imagine the looks on our faces. Shock. Disbelief. Hope.

"We'll have a little reunion later," he promised, "but we've got to get out of here, now."

He walked towards us and it was then that it registered to me. He was carrying _her_. I looked down to see that in his arms was an unconscious Zhalia.

"Is she okay?" both Sophie and I asked.

For a heartbeat, I was hopeful and glad that Sophie and I had the same reaction. I knew why my first instinct was of concern and I hoped that it was the same for Sophie as well.

 _Maybe Zhalia was able to let Sophie in on the plan._

I glanced over to her for a second but there wasn't really much I could observe that affirmed my belief.

"Grab onto my shoulders." Dante instructed us as we heard commotion down the hallway.

I looked beyond him and got a good look at the light behind him. It was actually a wall of light that was blinding Suits to see what was on the other side, and it also provided us with cover. No doubt the wall was some sort of barrier spell meant to stay up as long as the Seeker who cast it, had the energy to keep it up. It was smart.

Without any further hesitation, Sophie and I grabbed onto his shoulders. Sophie his left and I to his right. Shadows were cast against the hallway floor as magic started to swirl around us.

 _Well, this is new._

I stared in awe at the sight around us and I watched.

"Omniport."

The spell was obviously new, too and was most definitely powerful. Dante's voice seemed to echo with power as he said it and the sound reverberated almost in the air all around us. Then, in a heartbeat, the ground disappeared from beneath my feet and I was sent flying through the air. My grip on Dante's shoulder was lost and I was swirling around in a vortex of wind and dim light, with nothing to tell me what was going to happen and no knowledge of whether or not I was going to come out of this. Everything all around me were dark shades of purple and black and midnight blue.

I was deafened by the roar of the wind that was in my ears and I couldn't see anything but white mist against the darkened- what I can only assume to be- skies. For a moment, I was scared, thinking that something had gone wrong and I was now lost somewhere between space and time. But I closed my eyes and let my trust take over as I listened to the raging gales around me.

A few moments later, the wind started to abate and the roar dimmed to the sound of a whistling breeze, and before I could anticipate what could happen I landed on grass, on my back, with pain shooting up my spine, again. I groaned. This was about the twelfth time in the past twenty four hours I've hit my back and I was really hoping to look for a medic to help me deal with this pain.

As I pushed myself off the grass and stood, I was greeted by bright sunlight and the smell of grass and flowers. It was too bright for my eyes and I needed to adjust, closing my eyes and taking in the scents all around me. I never knew that grass could have such a distinct smell, but I guess being locked up for weeks in a place with muggy air and smelling mostly of metal and air-conditioning, the smell is at this point something novel. Once my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I opened them and was able to properly study my surroundings. I looked up and into the beautiful, clouded blue sky above me, a sight I hadn't seen in God knows how long. Around the grassy area we had landed in were trees, looking like a forest.

The moment for surveying soon ended when I heard a cry above me. I saw the vortex had opened again, only this time it was opening well above me, in contrast to when it had dropped me close to the ground. I readied myself under the swirling portal and found myself able to look into it. Sophie was falling through rather quickly, being tossed in the winds just as I was, and as she passed the mouth of the portal, she began to slow, making it much easier for me to catch her when she exited the portal and fell into the glade we all found ourselves in.

"Hi, there." I smiled to her as I carried her away from the mouth of the portal knowing that Dante would probably appear any moment. "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded as I let her to her feet. She took my hand after smoothing her clothes and didn't let go. "That was fun." she smiled, sounding breathless as we both turned to the portal.

"Yeah, though next time we should probably hang on." I suggested with a laugh as the portal roared and Dante descended down gracefully landing on his feet with minimal impact, no doubt with the help of Featherdrop. The portal closed once he passed through.

I saw he was just about to say something to us when-

"You gave us a scare back there when you weren't behind Tersely. We ran out of time and closed the portal-" Scarlet said as she made her way over to us with a grin. But that grin quickly faded when she noticed Dante had brought company and he was setting her on the ground. "What?! Are you mad?!"

"Are you crazy?!" Montehue's bellow echoed right after her, as he came from a different direction, "You're endangering us all!" He gestured down to Zhalia. "You _are_ mad!"

"That's what you said when I proposed we attack this place. Both of you." was the reply they got, as Dante smiled at them, amused almost. He sounded so calm and confident, and it was comforting once again to hear it.

"Vale, I'm kinda with them on this one. You're some crazy sonofabitch to think that was a good idea!" said a stranger.

I looked over to where the voice came from to see a Hispanic man leaning on a nearby tree. He looked to be in his early thirties, around Dante's age most likely. His skin was well-tanned, probably from all of his time out in the sun. His eyes were a dark brown which matched his hair and judging by his comfortable attitude and his words, he was an old friend of Dante's.

"I mean, seeing her- sure, I get that." he continued, "But- what do you call this exactly? Abduction? Capture?"

Dante turned a look over to him. "This was a rescue."

Those words got all the adults talking big time, with shouts starting to rise from all others except Dante.

As they exchanged a few words, I finally glanced at our surroundings once again, seeing that we were in an open glade somewhere. Definitely noting that we were in a forest near Vienna. Whatever teleport or transfer spell the group had used was probably one that did not get us too far from the lab.

"Look, if you could give me a minute with these two," he pointed to Sophie and me, "and go check up on the rescued so we can get out of here as soon as we can, that would be productive."

Scarlet and Montehue muttered something about danger, but did as they were told. The man- Kevin, as I heard- left without a word, and with them gone, it left Sophie, Dante, and I alone once again. I let go of Sophie's hand for a moment to walk up to him. To be honest, I was scared to approach him, but I needed to make sure...

"Dante?" I asked, thinking that I would wake up and find that this was all a nightmare. The worst dream imaginable because he was alive and I was with Sophie... and we were safe.

He flashed a smile at me and met me halfway. He extended his hand towards me and I grabbed him by the forearm. Then, as if we shared the same thought, we pulled each other in for a hug, clashing together- though the hug hurt me a lot more than it hurt him. I hid it though.

"Hello, Lok." he greeted as he gave me a reaffirming pat on the back before resting his hand on my shoulder. "You tried to hide it. You've learned to hide it well."

I didn't have time to ask him a question because he closed his eyes for a moment and said, "Everheal."

The magic surged over me like a refreshing wave of water on a hot summer day. I could feel each soreness in my body fade. The exhaustion that I had felt down to my bones was washed away by the healing powers of the spell. And when I felt that magic withdraw, I felt as good as new.

As we dropped our hands, I noticed he was looking over my shoulder. "Hello, Sophie. It's nice to see you guys again."

"Y- You're really alive?" Sophie asked incredulously as she walked up to him and pinched his arm. He winced a little, but laughed at that before he too pulled her into a hug and she returned it.

"Yeah, Sophie. I'm alive and I'm real." he answered her, as he planted a kiss on her hair. "Do you want me to-" He was offering another healing spell.

She shook her head. "I'm- I'm alright."

When they separated, Sophie rejoined me and took my hand once more squeezing tightly. I wanted nothing more than the same thing and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze back as I just struggled to come up with something more to say to Dante than a slew of questions that rose to mind. I noticed that he was evaluating us, that his eyes swept over me and then Sophie; and I wondered what he thought- what he saw.

"What happened?" I finally gained the courage to ask, settling on that question. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Well, isn't that's what we all want to know. Minute's up, Vale." Montehue said, returning to us and staring at Dante with stormy dark eyes. He didn't seem all too happy at the moment and I knew it was something to do with Zhalia. I wanted to defend her, but was cut off-

"We've all been asking how it happened." Scarlet came in as she returned. "He thinks we won't believe it. And we haven't been able to figure it out-"

"It sounds like you guys are disappointed that I'm alive." Dante said with a laugh and met our inquiring gazes, as both Kevin and Scarlet returned to stand near to us. "Look, I'll explain it tomorrow in New York at the meeting. I said I would."

The answer seemed to satisfy some people. "Report?"

"Nine people." Scarlet answered.

"Eight." said Montehue.

"Five, and then there's Lok, Sophie, Cherit, and your girl." Kevin was the last, and his eyes were on Zhalia as if studying her for something. "Oh, and Cherit has gathered all of the others to the center of the glade."

"Good. That's everyone." Dante said as he lifted Zhalia back into his arms and made sure that her head rested against his chest. "We've got one chance at this to make sure everyone makes that plane with this one spell."

"Not to point out the obvious," Kevin started as he literally pointed to Zhalia, "But once everyone realizes you're bringing her on, they're not going to like it."

"So?" Dante asked nonchalantly, "It's not going to stop them from getting on board."

Kevin shrugged in reply and seemed to agree with it as he started to walk, but I could see that not everyone here was okay with the issue.

"She's not part of your team!" Scarlet opposed as she walked in front of Dante, as if to block Zhalia even though she was unconscious. "She's with the Organization!"

"I said at the start of this that I'd save my team." Dante replied firmly as Montehue placed a hand on Scarlet's shoulder as if to placate her. I wondered what developments I had missed while I was gone because that was totally new. "I define, who my team is and she's a part of that."

Along with the others, I found myself shouting a version of, "But Zhalia almost killed you!"

"Obviously, she didn't." Dante answered, stumping us all as he looked down at her for a moment. "In fact, I don't think she even tried much."

I noticed the shadow of a smile on his face before I looked at her, too. To me, she looked calm and innocent in his arms. And for a second, I bet to anyone from the outside looking in, we looked like a functioning group, not a group of refugees who were running for their lives. The familiar feeling of some sort of normalcy was something I welcomed and dwelled on for a moment.

"There's a lot more to the story than what you all think you know." Dante explained, breaking through my thoughts. His eyes, lingered on her as he turned to address us, "The truth is..."

He trailed off for a moment and judging by the curious eyes of Scarlet and the others, no one knew what he was going to say. Until...

"She saved me."

* * *

Happy Holidays everyone! Consider this a present!  
I'll see you all in the next year!

\- Phoenix ~^~


	7. Playing With Fire

**Warning: Opening Scene Rated M**

* * *

Chapter 6: Playing With Fire

 _Zhalia_

 _It was then that I realized that I had been half-lying on the table wearing nothing but the ocean colored bikini and he was above me, wearing nothing but jeans. I felt embarrassed even more so when my eyes wandered down and... past his belt._

 _For the first time in a very long time, I could feel my cheeks heat up. I found myself waiting for him to move- to react, whether it was away to help me up or move in closer. I waited. But... He didn't. I squelched the embarrassment that I felt rise within me and looked up into familiar amber eyes that were- intense and focused. Without thinking, I pushed myself up on my elbows to be closer to him. I wanted to challenge him, see what he would do next..._

 _Click!_

 _We both heard something at that moment and immediately looked around for the source. My eyes were quicker I think, and I think I saw a movement of a shadow outside the window. Someone had seen us, and they were there only a second ago._

 _For a moment, we both stood still, waiting for whatever it was that made a sound to make another or to reveal itself. I anticipated throwing a spell around, but... got distracted. While Dante was still scanning windows and entrances for any trace of movement, I took my time to run my eyes over his body._

 _Now, I knew he was fit, but- damn! I lay down against the cold table, placing Solwing on the surface under me before I brought my hands up to his body and splayed my fingers across his pecs. My fingers danced across his chest, swirling around his chest hair which I noticed were a darker auburn. I smiled as I then brought my hands to run down his sides, across muscles and what looked like a... knife wound that sliced him right under the ribs._

 _Ouch, that would have hurt so much when it was fresh. It look and felt pretty deep, too._

 _It didn't escape my notice that he was covered in scars. From the burn on his left collarbone evidenced by a darker patch of skin, to the faint brand on his chest that was raised, the slight change of skin color from a Boltflare that burned through clothes... so many more. And I observed them all._

 _I enjoyed the feel of him under my touch so much and wanted to explore more. So, I brought my hands back to his core, to run up and down his abs. He didn't seem to mind me doing all of this or seem to be distracted from his search._

 _A part of me wondered whether or not it was because he'd been in a situation like this. A woman with him, something suspicious happens off to the side, and while she's exploring him, he's still on the lookout for danger. Ever prepared... ready to react._

 _The thought of me being just another name on his list of women he's been with got under my skin a bit too much for my liking, and for a moment I felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that I probably wouldn't be the first teammate he's gone far with. Not that I wanted that particular honor or anything the like. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Anger joined in a little later as the thought of being treated like some random lay came to mind._

 _Half of me was about to push him off me but the thought was cast out the moment he turned back to me, eyes still wary but wondering if I was on the same page as him._

 _"Did you hear that?" he asked, warily. I could see he was tense, ready to spring into action only waiting for the first sign of trouble._

 _I nodded before I brought my hands up to his shoulders to give him a reassuring, relaxing rub, "Either someone would have come through the door, or there would be some sort of explosion followed by an ambush."_

 _He exhaled, somewhere between a huff and a sigh, and I could tell that he still troubled by the thought of someone out there sneaking about and he looked around again. After all, this was his grounds. Though the house itself was protected by a barrier, that didn't mean that someone wasn't on his premises. I rolled my eyes and reached up to frame his face, tilting his face towards me._

 _"But considering that this is your house," I said, "I doubt the ambush part and seeing as no one has come through the door yet, I'm thinking that someone was just in the wrong place at the wrong time... for their eyes."_

 _He chuckled at that as he looked down at me. I started to run my free hand down his body again, while with the other I was unconsciously tracing the outline of his ear._

 _"Uh- Having fun?" he asked, unsure about what to say, after all this was the first time we'd interacted like this. I withdrew my hands, I couldn't read that reaction of his._

 _"Not yet." I dared to answer as I pushed myself up on my elbows to be closer to him._

 _I brought myself so close that our lips were only inches away. We were sharing the same air, both of us holding our place._

 _He realized the opportunity I was giving him and that same something I couldn't decipher showed in his eyes as he muttered, "Zhalia-"_

 _I've wanted to kiss him before, usually under different circumstances. Sometimes to tease him, other times to show him who's boss in a situation when it was just the two of us- but now... I wanted to know what it felt to kiss him. Wanted to know what it was like to be with him, even if it were just for a short time._

 _But also wanted to know whether or not he wanted me as much as I wanted him._

 _"I-" he started, glancing down before meeting my eyes again. "Zhalia, you're so beautiful."_

 _Nope, screw it._

 _I didn't give him the chance to initiate. It was my lips that met his, and for a second, his mouth was set- unyielding and adamant as if he didn't want to react. But then- he started to kiss me back. He brought up a hand to cup the back of my head, tangling in my hair, pulling me closer._

 _I moved, too. While one arm kept me up and close to him, the other I used to wrap around his nape using it as my leverage to pull him towards me. I let my hand wander over his bare back, lightly adding pressure my nails as I roamed, dragging my fingers across his well-defined muscles, a result of extensive training. I could even feel the slightly raised skin of even more scars..._

 _His mouth moved down to my neck, kissing gently until he reached a point close to my collarbone. I let out a groan as I could feel his coarse beard scratching sensitive skin with every movement he made. And when I felt teeth press against me, I turned away to allow him more access to my neck. It actually tickled a bit when he was being gentle and I slightly laughed at the feeling, taking the time then to run my fingers through his hair, hoping to encourage him to keep moving. To not stop. But he did._

 _"Please, don-" I started, but when I saw the look his eyes, I saw he had no intention of actually stopping._

 _Leaning his weight on one arm, he reached down and undid my bikini top which was styled so that that tie was in the front. It took him a moment to loosen the knot with one hand, but once it was undone, gravity took care of the rest and I let the top slip off my shoulders leaving myself mostly bare to his gaze. I caught a smirk as he took his time running his eyes over me. I couldn't help but smile myself at that. I was about to say something snarky and I wanted to tease him, but he surged forward and kissed me, hard. With his free hand, he palmed my breast and I... for a lack of a better word, squeaked... mid-kiss when he pinched my nipple, only to then continue to roll it between his index and thumb._

 _When we broke apart with shallow breaths, we both sought to still remain close. And even now, I noticed his eyes were observant, as if studying me... but there was something else there. Something I couldn't quite place._

 _"So receptive." he growled as gave me another pinch. I couldn't help the involuntary cry I let out or the shiver that ran through me as a reaction to both his voice and his actions. I held my breath as I felt his hand roam down to my hip and he started to kiss his way slowly down from my neck._

 _"S- Stop playing with me." I snapped back, though there was no venom to my voice or threat to follow it up with. My hand rested on his nape, curling my fingers in his hair._

 _I could feel him smile against my skin. "But it's fun." he replied as he placed a kiss on my sternum._

 _I wanted to retort and attempt to turn the tables if I could, maybe, roll with him and end up on top. But once again- he caught me off-guard, moving all at once. His mouth found my breast and his hand slipped in between our bodies, his thumb finding my clit before he started moving in circles-_

" _Oh, God!" I cried as I dug my nails into his back._

 _I could feel his tongue teasing my nipple, circling and toying... and when he drew back, he dragged his teeth against my skin. I made a whine of protest when he seemed to stop, but he only turned to repeat his ministrations to my other breast. And when I arched my chest into him, I could feel teeth against my skin. My wordless cries only got louder at that, and as I threw my head back, I felt his teeth apply more pressure against my skin._

 _At one point, I don't know when, but he was kissing me again. Meanwhile, I was grinding against his hand as he kept his pace oscillating between fast and slow, a pressure slowly rising... he was bringing me so close. My breath shortened and his pace became steady, circling fast... I could feel pleasure building up inside me, "Yes! Yes! Please, Dante-"_

 _But right before I could fall, his touch was gone. My eyes shot open and looked into his, confused. But all I saw was a smirk on those lips. He was toying with me._

 _I wanted to punish him for teasing me, but thought instead to show him up. I was about to bring my hand to finish what he started, annoyed and frustrated, but he caught me and pinned my wrist to the table. He was smiling a bit and now, I wanted to bite that lower lip of his until it bled so that I could get back at him, but he was so tantalizingly out of reach._

 _He rested his forehead against mine and whispered. "Are you... sure about this?" he asked, breathing hard. He sounded so restrained, struggling a bit- but restrained nonethless... and was leaning in so very close._

 _I thought of no better way to answer him than to angle my head a bit to the side and push up as far as I could to place a light kiss that stubborn mouth of his. He let go of my wrist so that I could position myself properly and kiss him fully, show him how sure I was._

 _"How about..." I suggested, whispering in his ear before nipping at his earlobe, "We take this to your room and lock the damn door."_

 _"Agreed." he growled as he leaned back and helped me sit up._

 _However, instead of moving away from the table, he pulled me to him for another hard kiss and this time I really did bite that lower lip of his. Not so hard that I drew blood, but enough to sting him a little. He leaned back away to smile amused and whispered something softly. A part of me was glad to see him not back away from my actions or be annoyed at my reciprocating some rough ministrations._

 _Before I could get a chance to move though, his next kiss was rough, demanding and he pulled me even closer to him. I returned that want with my own desperate kiss as I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I was surprised that this table was at a perfect level for him to grind against me and when he did, I couldn't stop moaning or moving against him._

 _All of a sudden, we heard someone slam their fist against the door urgently._

" _Dante! Zhalia! A little help!" came a yell. It was Montehue._

 _Dante immediately straightened and helped me up-_

"Zhalia! Zhalia!" _the voice belonged to neither Dante or Montehue._ "Zhalia!"

I snapped back to reality.

My eyes opened slowly as I felt myself coming out of the dream that consisted mostly of memories. I could feel my body humming and pulsing with need, recalling the feelings that were so intense and so full of want. But I ignored it as I stretched the sleep out of my limbs.

It would have been so much better if it were a fantasy. I could simply dismiss the dream then and blame his skill on my imagination. But no, his touch, his mouth-

"You were saying something in your sleep." came a worried voice above me. "I thought maybe you were unconsciously battling the sleep spell."

"Oh-" I muttered in reply to Cherit as I sat up. "No, I was fine-"

The feeling of unfamiliarity fully settled and sent me into what I liked to call hyper-state of awareness. Once I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I found myself looking everywhere, trying to take in a lot of details all at once. I registered the manacles on my wrists and the magic inhibiting jewelry that had been placed on my ankle.

I also noticed that I was in someone's personal room judging by the way that things were organized in a haphazard fashion. I couldn't help but see the bookshelf in the corner filled with worn books whose spines bore cracks and creases from the number of times they had been opened and left so. In my observation, I saw there were even two desks in this room, one filled and surrounded by paper, folders, and containers of files. The other was smaller but neater with notebooks open and what looked like sketchbooks with their pencils left inside.

I focused my attention on the smaller desk and saw that there was a sketch of something, but it was at such an angle that I couldn't see. It was a work in progress, no doubt, but the subject was a mystery for now.

I then turned my attention away and studied the walls and windows wondering if there could be some hidden space for a camera or some sort of relic in the room I wasn't taking into account. But a preliminary search revealed there was nothing beyond furniture.

The windows were curtained and drawn, but I could still tell that it was bright outside. Judging by the bright light that hit the room floor, it was early to midday. That meant that it's been a day since I've been taken. Or at least two. But it definitely wasn't the same day.

How could I know?

Because I'm absolutely certain that we were not in Europe. There was no definite safe spot that the Organization could not got to in the continent. And if Dante had taken with me and not left me with some crew that was meant to ransom me off, then it meant that I was in the States and in a Huntik safe house.

The thought that I was in Dante's room did cross my mind, and I settled to that because it was comforting. No doubt I was in danger the moment I was put on whatever transport they had used to get out of the continent and being as close to him as possible was the safest spot for me. This room though didn't look to be his personal bedroom which wasn't really a surprise. He probably still didn't trust me to be in a room that was so... intimate. This though- what I guessed would be his workroom- it was probably the only comfortable place he had thought of for me.

I looked over to my left and saw the door was open and perched on top of the door, since the ceiling was so high that he had space to fly around, was Cherit. He must have opened it while I was surveying everything because I didn't see it open when I scanned the room a little while ago.

"Glad to see you awake with no fallout from the spell." the Titan stated cheerily as he took off and started flying about as if stretching his wings. I couldn't blame the poor Titan for wanting to fly around everywhere.

I tugged at the chain and noticed that whoever had spelled the chains into the wall gave me some sort of leeway to move. As I stood up and walked towards the opposite corner of the room, I found that I could reach the bookshelves without a problem. Definitely spelled and probably limited to a certain space within the room itself.

I focused on my new piece of jewelry, a simple gold chain with a small charm of a moon on it.

 _Cute._

I knelt down fiddled with the anklet, trying to ease out of it. If I could get it over my heel then I could slip it off. But the continued efforts irritated and cut into my skin- it wasn't going to go anywhere.

 _This escape may not be easy._

I turned and walked to the door testing what charm was actually on this chain or some sort of binding relic. I got my answer soon enough. As I approached the doorway, the chain went tight and I couldn't step forward as my wrists were being pulled away, redirecting me back to the bed.

"Damn it." I muttered as I relented to its pull and just crashed onto the bed, rearranging the pillows so I could sit up more comfortably.

"He spelled it pretty good, with some sort of magic I haven't seen in ages." Cherit said as he perched on the bed frame at the foot of the bed. "It was very creative."

"Uh-huh, of course it was." I just muttered rather dismissively. "Cherit, how long has it been since the breakout?"

"Two days." he answered, "We kept your body in stasis once we boarded the plane and once we reached here, Scarlet put you into a sleep spell. She was rather aggressive with it."

I scoffed, " 'Course she was."

I sighed, restless, and looked around. Through the door I could see an open hallway and the hint of a staircase, but no other sign of life beyond Cherit. I couldn't even hear any voices.

"So," I started impatiently, "where the hell is everyone?"

"Uh- well..." he started a bit nervously as if unsure whether or not to divulge the information, "Well- Everyone else is on the safe grounds. There are several people downstairs. Dante, Lok, and Sophie are among them."

"And what are they doing?" I asked before mockingly adding, "Deciding my fate?"

He looked slightly disappointed that I would think that and... _did he just pout?_

"Zhalia, your friends are here for you." he assured me, "They are downstairs talking about tomorrow's Council meeting. Something big is happening."

"It's called a war, Cherit." I answered him, and saw his face take on a worried expression. "Listen to me. I need your help. I'm behind enemy lines and if I stay here any longer, I'll be in danger. I might even get killed."

I thought he was going to answer, but instead his eyes turned away from me and I was just about to say something more when-

"I won't let that happen."

Slightly alarmed, I turned to the door and saw Dante leaning there casually against the doorjamb.

 _That was pretty silent._

I hadn't even heard a creak from floorboard or anything really like shoes on stairs. Impressive.

Dante turned from me to Cherit, "Can you please keep an eye on everyone downstairs?"

"Aye, I'll make sure they don't cause any trouble." the Titan answered as he flew past and out of the room.

I watched as he, the only chance to keep the upcoming conversation civil, flew out the bedroom door. My mind raced considering all my options at the moment. What should I play at? Or should I even put up a front?

I looked at him and tried to read him as he stepped into the room.

 _I'll play this by ear._

I sighed and just relaxed back against the pillows, relented to deal with the conversation I knew was coming up as Dante closed the door behind him.

"Stop thinking you need to save me from them." I told him curtly as he walked over to one of the desks and took a chair, turning it so that the back faced me.

I knew the gesture well. He commonly did that when he meant to start an interrogation... or a conversation that usually involved him asking a lot of questions.

"I'm one of them-" I started.

"No, you're not." he said a matter-of-factly as he took a seat and set his forearms against the top of the chair, "And besides, you're safer here than you are with them."

I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes. "I'm safe in a country where most Seekers want me dead?!"

He threw me a look that communicated better than the words, _You know what I meant._

But instead he said aloud, "It's better here than in the Organization that's soon going to be turned inside out, and you would've been..." he trailed off, "hurt."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to figure out his game. His angle. _What is he trying to get at?_

"I know that Rassimov will take over and soon the Organization will be serving the Blood Spiral Brotherhood." I said, "But it's the same in the end isn't it? The Organization- Blood Spiral or not- is still seeking power. Is still for the powerful-"

He was unreadable as I went on, but if I were forced to take a guess, I would say he looked sad.

"You're more than that, Zhalia." he stated, eyes focused on me.

He sounded so sincere... so genuine. He believed in me so much more than I did. Believed I was more than what I was.

What a disappointment I must have been to him when I attacked him that day.

"Maybe, I could've been." I struggled to say, my voice was uncertain as I looked down. Looked away from him. I tried to focus on the blood on his jacket sleeve, the mud on his boots... anything else. I could see that he was pleading with me, ever so silently. Worry was written all over those strong eyes of his and I could only guess he was saying these words because he was trying to find an anchor, something to keep me from wanting to return. "But I'd say I proved you wrong that day."

Then, he did something rather unexpected. He smiled.

"Actually, you proved me right." he said as he rubbed his wrist, grimacing slightly as if in pain. The action didn't escape my notice, but I kept listening to him. "You saved my life when you could have easily ended me."

My mind went blank at that. No counter argument, no snide, critical voice in my head. I was speechless.

But it was only for a moment.

"They will come for me." I told him.

"No doubt about it."

"They'll kill all of us."

"I highly doubt that." he said with a tone of humor. For some reason, I couldn't help but smile, too.

He stood and walked over to me taking a seat at the side of the bed close to where I had let my hand rest. I didn't want to move because I was hoping he would do what I thought he would. I kept my eyes on him and noticed he was indeed staring at my manacles. He was thinking about it. He was thinking about whether or not to break the chain.

 _Please._

I hated being chained up. If I were to be a prisoner, then keep the anklet on, no doubt it was enchanted so that I couldn't take it off myself, but at least take off the chain.

"I have to warn you that I've warded this place." he said as I turned to him, "You make a move to break a wall, a window, or break into a room with a locked door, you will be enchanted with a sleep spell."

I stared at him incredulously before asking, "Really? A sleep spell? Like fairy tale-style?"

He didn't reply, so I took that as a confirmation. Instead, he wrapped his hand around the manacle. I expected to hear him use Breakspell or some other, but he said nothing. Yet, the manacle glowed. A moment later when he lifted his hand a seam appeared on the band underneath his hand and the manacle easily came apart with a pull. He repeated the same with its twin.

It felt good to have the metal off my wrists. It was starting to feel constricting.

I wasn't surprised he hadn't left, and that he remained close to me.

 _I wonder. Does he-_

I was so curious. Well, there was one way I would be able to find out.

"It was the only spell that wouldn't incapacitate you in a harmful way and no one else would be able to abuse it." he said in answer to my question, as he reached over me and pulled the chain free from the wall, making sure none of it hit me. "The spell would require me to wake you up."

"Like with a kiss?" I teased, knowing full well what I was playing at. I couldn't read his expression, it didn't give me the answer I wanted. I only straightened myself on the bed which brought me only slightly closer to him. "That sounds like something you would do-"

 _Okay, this was risky._

I leaned slightly forward.

He was still unreadable, but he slightly tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Cast a sleep curse?" he asked.

"No," I said, my voice just above a whisper as I clarified, "kiss me."

I knew what I was doing. Even though I don't know what has changed with him since the last time I saw him, even though I was running a risk, I was confident. I knew two things. For one, whatever happened next would somewhat answer the questions I didn't want to ask, would satisfy my curiosity for right now. What was the second? Well- I knew I was playing with fire.

* * *

 **Happy New Year! Here's to 2016, all! I wish all of you a happy and health new year!  
A/N is here. All future A/Ns will have a link at the end. Merely, go to the section for this story.**


End file.
